Special Friends
by panicattackkisses
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have one drunken night together that leads to something more. It takes them both a while to figure it out though. Friends with Benefits Stydia. Rated M for language and smut.
1. Chapter 1

When Stiles' phone buzzed and lit up with the image of Lydia with two chopsticks in her mouth, he answered immediately.

"I thought I told you you can't keep calling me up for meaningless, mind blowing sex, Lydia".

"Hilarious, Stilinski".

He could hear her grin through the phone.

"Anyway, are you free tonight?"

Stiles closed the textbook he had been studying from and shoved himself away from his desk, letting the wheels on his chair take him skating across his bedroom.

He scoffed, "that's just cruel Miss Martin".

Lydia made a noise of protest and Stiles could imagine her lip falling into a pout of mock outrage.

"That was a genuine question, I'll have you know! You could have very well have had plans".

"On valentines day?" Stiles sighed.

"Well in that case, I'll be over in an hour".

Before the boy could ask why she, Lydia Martin, did also not have plans on valentines day, she hung up.

It didn't take long for Stiles to get ready; he ripped off the T-shirt he was wearing and chucked into the oblivion that was his closet before reaching for a clean one.

He stumbled down the stairs, his bare feet slapping against the wooden floorboards as he fixed the belt on his jeans. He ran his hands through his hair as he padded around the kitchen, trying in vain to calm the messy flicks that were now falling into his eyes.

"Get a goddamn haircut, son". He could practically hear his dads voice berating him despite the currently empty house.

Stiles rummaged around the cupboards, pulling out various packets of sweets and half eaten popcorn from Lydia's previous night visits to the Stilinski residence. He checked that the tub of ice cream was still hidden at the back of the freezer and then ran back upstairs to find his lacrosse jersey.

He located it with quick success, cramming the pile of textbooks, mythology guides and other clothing back under his bed. Giving himself another quick once over when passing the mirror, he strolled back downstairs in time to see Lydia letting herself in the front door.

She strolled in with quiet confidence, her long locks swept up and away from her face in the messiest bun Stiles had witnessed yet.

He smiled in greeting, reaching her as he hopped off the last step. With a grand sweep of his arm, he gestured into the living room.

"Be prepared for the night of your life, Martin".

Lydia laughed happily, allowing the boy to rest his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the family room that she knew so well.

She squealed with delight upon seeing the stacks of sweets, chips and popcorn laid out. Next to the largest tub of gummy worms they had once found, was a pile of DVDs ranging from Star Wars to Saw ||| and then The Notebook.

Lydia's eyes went wide and she brought her hands up to her chest in an overly dramatic fashion.

"You'd watch the notebook with me again?!"

Stiles tried to contain his smirk as he went into the kitchen only to reappear seconds later with a bottle of vodka.

"We can watch my version of The Notebook".

"Take a shot every time they kiss?"

"You know me so well".

Before Lydia could even take a seat on the couch, Stiles lacrosse heresy was dumped unceremoniously on top of her auburn head. She yanked it away, watching as the boy fell onto the sofa beside her with a grin.

She returned the smile before to yank it over her head. Stiles watched with quiet satisfaction as his name appeared across her back, the maroon material clashing horribly with her hair as it fell to her knees. The skin tight jeans she wore became practically hidden and Stiles frowned at this discovery. He loved those jeans.  
>Lydia had dragged him shopping one day and after a forty three minute argument and a haphazardly made ''powerpoint'' on his phone was presented on why owning at least one pair of jeans would be beneficial for Lydia, she gave in. Stiles cheeks hurt from grinning that day.<br>"So, why don't you have any pla-''  
>Before Lydia could return to her seat, or the boy could finish his sentence, Lydia reached underneath the enormous sweatshirt and wiggled her body in a curious fashion.<br>Stiles' speech halted and he raised his eyebrows at the girl. His questions were answered when the denim material peeled away from her legs. Lydia kicked the offending clothing to the floor and she fell back onto the sofa, throwing her long, now bare legs, over Stiles'.  
>She smiled smugly as his mouth hung open, his eyes a few shades darker than she knew them to usually be.<br>"What?''  
>Stiles merely stuttered in response, his hand casting dramatic motions as he gestured to the bare skin that was so teasingly placed across his lap.<br>"I figured I may as well get comfortable, we're friends right?''  
>Stiles scoffed and he watched Lydia smirk at his speechlessness, she revelled in the feminine control she had over him.<br>"Uh, yeah. We're friends. Do you do this with all your friends or is Isaac the one who gets to hold your bra on Tuesdays?'' He winked, teasing and baiting the banshee as she pursed her lips in return. Lydia waited until the laughter that rose to her lips at question disappeared.  
>She did not enjoy giving Stiles' the satisfaction of making her laugh - she tried to limit it to at least eight times a day.<br>God forbid she allowed him to have any more control over her emotions than he already did.

"No, don't be so silly'', she drawed coyly, letting herself stretch out languidly across him. Her bare feet rubbed the back of his denim clad calf innocently. Stiles' lips twitched at her actions and he gazed up at her accusingly through his ridiculously long lashes.  
>"We're special friends - only special friends do this", her lips fell into a pout and she winked at Stiles in the most dramatic fashion she could muster, "besides, I acquire Isaac's assistance on Friday's, not Tuesday's...''<br>"I'm confiscating the gummy worms and so help me god woman, if you think you're getting any ice cream''.  
>Lydia fell back into the cushions as her smile broke free and she laughed loudly and freely - the way that Stiles' once told her he adored.<br>"Your cheeks go all pink and you look so happy. You look fucking gorgeous, Lydia''.

"I apologise, friend''.  
>"Apology accepted, friend'', he handed her the gummy worms.<p>

When the door rang to signal the arrival of pizza, Lydia still hadn't told Stiles why he didn't have a date on Valentines Day.  
>"But you always have a date, like literally every year...'' Stiles, pushed himself off of the kitchen counter, making his way to answer the door as the pizza boy insisted on pressing the bell repeatedly, "Jesus, this guy's in a hurry - HEY!''<br>Lydia froze in the hallway, looking at Stiles with wide eyes and her purse in hand. Stiles stood with one hand on the door handle whilst the other was pointed accusingly at Lydia.  
>His expression was one of complete shock.<p>

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' He protested with a flail of his hand. Lydia simply rose her eyebrows in response. She gestured to her purse.  
>"Paying for my half of the pizza?''<br>"I am not opening this door with you standing there like that'', Stiles pointed to her bare legs and the long expanse of porcelain skin that was exposed.  
>Lydia made a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sigh of exasperation.<br>"You're kidding me, right?''  
>"Are you actively aiming to give this dude a heart attack? Or were you aiming for a seizure?''<br>Lydia merely spluttered and raised her arms in defeat, dropping her purse back into her back. She shuffled past an adamant Stiles and walked through to the living room, yelling behind her.  
>"Okay, dad!''<br>"Special friend!'' Stiles yelled back as he opened the door to a confused and impatient delivery guy.  
>"...Sorry bro".<br>"I've heard weirder things tonight''.

"So you're actually refusing to tell me? All you're giving me is, you were supposed to have a date with a dude called Matthew and you cancelled? Seriously?'' Stiles threw a pizza crust back into the box that sat between them, "That's all you're giving me?''  
>Lydia sat crossed legged on the other side of the sofa as she stared blankly back at Stiles, chewing thoughtfully on her pizza slice before nodding.<br>The boy made a noise of frustration as he leaned over to steal another slice from the box, pausing as Lydia placed her unwanted pepperoni onto it.  
>He flicked her leg in both thanks and annoyance. He screwed up his face at her as he ripped off a chunk of food and mumbled, "Leheeya, um ma gud, why on't oo tell meh?!''<br>Instead of answering she threw her napkin at him and pointed at his empty soda glass.  
>"Drink?''<br>Without waiting for another unintelligible answer, she rose from the couch and grabbed their cups, moving quickly to the kitchen.

"So, Matthew, yeah?''  
>Lydia rolled her eyes at the boys persistent as he called through to her from the sofa. She opened the fridge in search for something cold and made a noise of agreement back to him.<br>"Sounds like a dick''.  
>His monotone response made her laugh and spill the soda she had been carefully pouring - her mind imagining the way Stiles' lip would curl and his eyes would narrow as he dismissed this stranger he had never met.<br>She shuffled around the kitchen comfortably, searching for the ketchup she had spotted behind some cereal boxes earlier.  
>"I'll have you know, he was actually quite the gentleman...''<br>She located the sauce with a happy hum and tucked it under her arm, grabbing their now full glasses as she wandered back into the living room.  
>Stiles accepted his juice with a thanks and continued to stare at Lydia with the curious expression he wore so well.<p>

When she took a long gulp of her soda and happily squirted ketchup on the remainder of her pizza, Lydia looked up to find Stiles looking at her still.  
>"Fucking hell, Stiles, stop!''<br>He took no offense to her words and merely shuffled closer to her, setting the empty pizza box out of the way and lifting her legs to rest over his own once more.  
>Stiles let his head fall onto the back of the cushion as he turned to face her, letting his eyes soften and his lips pout more than they already did.<br>For seven and a half minutes, the girl ignored him, instead nibbling on her pizza, reading and re-reading the back of a DVD box repeatedly.

The second she had swallowed her last bite, Stiles swiped the box from her hands and flung it across the room to the other chair before yanking Lydia's whole body on top of his own. She protested and pawed him away without any intention of actually doing so, instead allowing her weight to fall into him naturally until she was sat on his lap.  
>"Can I help you?''<br>"Yes, you could tell me why you aren't out with Matth-''  
>"I wonder what Scott and Allison are up to...''<br>"Lydia''.  
>"Allison had been hinting at this little Italian place all week, wonder if Scott caught on?''<br>"...Lydia''.  
>"Of course he did, he's Scott''.<br>"Oh my god-''  
>"Oh, did you hear that Isaac asked Malia out?''<br>"I genuinely don't think I could care less''.  
>"Yeah I found it a bit out of the blue...''<br>"Lydia?''  
>"...But they look cute together, so who knows...''<p>

Eventually, with much satisfaction on Lydia's behalf, Stiles gave in and unceremoniously shuffled his way from underneath the girl. He half crawled, half shuffled to the TV set, muttering obscenities and ''special friend's rights'' along the way.  
>Lydia ignored him before squealing in delight as he picked up ''The Notebook'' and placed it into the player.<br>As the opening credits appeared on the screen, Stiles dimmed the lights and made his way back to the couch, watching with a smirk as Lydia reached for the bottle of vodka that had sat teasingly before them.  
>She allowed him to crash down beside her, her legs once again resuming their natural position across his lap. She almost flinched in surprise as he rested his hands on her bare skin, his long fingers wrapping around her slender calf and his rough palms creating goosebumps. He rubbed up and down her legs as if she were cold and to distract herself from both the sensations he was creating and the tense silence, she waved the small bottle of clear liquid in front of him.<br>"Ready to get slightly inebriated?''  
>Stiles smirked at her through the fading light, "Hell yeah - the small pro's of still being human''.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

After the infamous "kiss in the rain" scene had passed and Lydia had insisted it was worthy of a double shot; Stiles and the girl were rather drunk. They had passed "slightly inebriated" when Stiles lost the debate regarding Ryan Gosling and the attractiveness of his beard.

They were slumped together on the sofa, side by side and giggling for no real reason.

"This movie has to have pretty much the worst ending ever... Fuck!"

Stiles rubbed his arm, glaring at Lydia who had pinched him upon hearing his words.

"That's practically blasphemy!"

The boy grinned, "I'm pretty sure you couldn't spell 'blasphemy' right now".

She considered it for a second before scowling at him instead. The movie credits rolled and she sighed, leaning back into the cushions and into the boys side.

The sat uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, before Stiles chanced his luck.

"So... Why are you here tonight?"

Lydia fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled in an overly sweet fashion and simpered, "'Cause you're my special friend, silly".

Stiles really did roll his eyes at her attempt to evade the continuous question. He knew he was probably annoying her by now but curiosity was practically engraved in his DNA and he really wanted to know.

Instead, he gave a gentle push to her leg and then allowed the girl to curl into his side. His arm fell naturally around the curve of her waist and she found comfort in his touch.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmm".

As always, with alcohol, Stiles and Lydia would be much more open and confident around each other and this of course, led to more touching, more teasing and more flirting - much to the amusement and, sometimes disgust, of their friends.

He played with a curl that had fallen loose from her nest of hair and sighed happily.

Vodka ran through his veins like an electric current and warmth surround him as did Lydia's perfume.

"Remember that time I ran through the woods naked for, like, three days?"

Stiles took the light hearted approach and chuckled and the memory. Lydia grinned as his laughter seeped into her body.

"I must have thought I was fucking Tarzan or something..."

Stiles laughed louder and peered down at the girl, "that must have been some weekend".

Lydia glanced up at him from her spot on his shoulder and giggled. She nodded with pursed lips.

"I'll never forget that stumble you took".

She watched for his reaction and smirked with satisfaction as a telltale blush met the surface of his cheeks.

The boy cleared his throat awkwardly, trying in vain to keep the smirk off of his lips, "You almost brought me to my knees, Miss Martin - I was trying to be a gentleman too..."

She scoffed and sat up, challenging him with bright, wide eyes and a coy smirk.

"You, a gentleman?" She teased.  
>Stiles let his jaw drop open as he did his best at looking shocked. Lydia simply arched an eyebrow in return, daring him to argue.<br>He didn't.  
>She fell back into the couch beside him, revelling in the warmth that radiated from his body. Seeing Stiles in without a plaid shirt on over his usual T-shirt did things to Lydia that she was sure she could never admit out loud.<br>His bare arms were toned from years of lacrosse practice and still tanned from their pack weekends at the beach in Summer. Constellations of freckles and moles were dusted along his skin and Lydia ached to reach out and just place her hand on him. To feel his warmth, his strength. Sometimes, it was just to remind herself that after all this time, and all that they had been through, he was still here.  
>The TV faded to black and the dimmed lights were almost usual against the fall darkness outside. Stiles counted the lacrosse stick dents on the ceiling four times over before finally murmuring, "Hey, remember that time I had a stupid panic attack and you kissed me?''<p>

Lydia froze and kept her gaze straight ahead, only seeing the reflection of the two of them in the blacked out TV screen. They were both still.  
>"I remember that''.<br>Stiles made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat and kept his head leant back, his eyes fixed on anywhere but her.  
>Lydia surprised both of them by quietly adding, "That's definitely one of the better memories of the past few years''.<br>Stiles almost choked on his own words as blinked in shock and exclaimed, "...Really?''  
>Lydia let her own head drop back onto the cushions and squinted up at the curious dents on the Stilinski's ceiling. She smirked before telling the boy with vodka saturated confidence, "Really''.<br>Her head rolled to the side to gaze upon the cluster of moles on Stiles' cheek. The faint outline of evening stubble cast shadows across his cheekbones and she sighed almost inaudibly.  
>"Wanna know why I cancelled on Matthew?''<br>Stiles chuckled and spoke with as much casualness as he could muster, "You know, it never really crossed my mind-''  
>Lydia tutted rolled her eyes with a smile at his predictable answer and gave a careless slap to his shoulder. Stiles turned his head to her, his nose almost grazing her own and his breath falling across her parted lips. His eyes were warm and playful, the alcohol rushing through his senses.<br>"Go on then''.  
>A rare blush rose to Lydia's cheeks and Stiles' interest was piqued. He waited rather impatiently as she turned her face away from his own, her gaze returning to the ceiling before she turned back to him with finality in her movements.<br>"Well, we didn't really have much chemistry''.  
>Stiles nodded slowly, his lips pursed as he processed the information, "Cause he's a douche?'' He suggested helpfully.<br>The girl smiled and shook her head, "I meant it when I said he was gentleman earlier''.  
>Stiles made a face of disagreement before asking his friend what the problem was.<br>Lydia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She met Stiles eyes with a spark of hesitence and playfulness in her own.  
>To be honest, it rather frightened Stiles.<br>"He was a nice guy and had good conversational skills… a rather high IQ as well, to be fair and he had no family history of diseas-''  
>"Lydia...''<br>She huffed at being cut off but didn't argue. Instead she smacked her lip together and turned back to the boy with a scowl.  
>"I was getting there!''<br>Stiles simply nodded and made a face that was so full of sarcasm that Lydia decided it would be best to ignore it.  
>"We didn't… fit right'', She pondered over the right words to use, "He just wasn't very satisfying''.<br>"Oh?''  
>"Sexually''.<br>"Oh'', Stiles let out the breath he had been holding and slowly turned to look back at the girl. She met his eyes with confidence and an innocent red lipped smile that he knew did not belong on her.  
>"And why, my dear Lydia, are you telling this? Just out of curiosity...'' Stiles raised his eyebrows, still slightly alarmed at the direction this late night, semi-drunken conversation was going.<br>"Well Stiles, because you're my friend and friends can share this kind of stuff, right?'' Her eyes were wide and withholding secrets and emotions Stiles wished he knew.  
>"Have you mistaken me for Allison or Kira? One shot too many there, Martin…?''<br>Another eye roll, "No Stiles, we're special friends, remember?''  
>He gulped and reached for the bottle of vodka.<br>After three small swings and a telling off from Lydia, he swung his body around, crossing his legs on the sofa and facing the girl.  
>He clapped his hands and held them out to her.<br>"Okay, here we go. Special friend time - lay it on me sister, let me guide you in your womanly troubles''.  
>"Oh good god''.<br>Lydia crawled around to face him with an amused smile and raised eyebrows, "Well, this should be considerably hilarious. She mirrored his pose and sat indian style opposite him, a cushion tucked under her arm and a newly opened pack of Doritos in her lap.

"So, talk to me - what happened, what went wrong, do I need to beat this guy up… slash set my pack of ferocious werewolves on him?'' He made claws with his hands and attempted to growl. Lydia almost choked on a dorito when it came out as a gentle 'hiss'.  
>She coughed and spluttered as Stiles grinned at her, swiftly taking the already pre chosen chip out of her hand and cramming it into his own mouth.<br>Wiping tears from her eyes, she shook her head, smiling, "No, no one needs to be eaten by werewolves today - thank you''.  
>Stiles made a show of being disappointed, complaining that he had three sets of spiked collars and matching leads waiting for the right moment.<br>Lydia hoped and prayed he was kidding.

"I don't know, he was a nice guy but we just didn't click'', Lydia shrugged and inspected her nails, "It felt unfair to have another date with him - on Valentines Day as well''.  
>Stiles nodded slowly, pulling a handful of chips from the packet as he thought.<br>"Well that seems fair enough, I guess. How many dates did you have with this guy?''  
>Lydia quickly counted off on her fingers before guessing.<br>"Around eight or so?''  
>Stiles coughed nervously and gestured to thin air with his hand as he mumbled, "So when did you know, attempt to… when did you discover, he wasn't very satisfying. To you. Sexually. To you…'' He mentally berated himself and pretended he didn't see Lydia smiling at him.<br>"Well...''

Thirty five minutes had passed and the pair had found comfort on a mess of cushions and pillows on the floor. They lay away from each other, their heads resting together in the middle of their makeshift mattress.  
>Stiles was sprawled out with his mouth hanging open in awe. He had listened with full, rapt attention as Lydia explained how girls bodies worked, what they liked, what they didn't like - what she liked, what she loved.<br>"He just wasn't doing it for me'', she sighed, "After four hours of trying and poking and prodding, we gave up'', Lydia shuddered, "It's been like that with the last few guys I've dated and I don't know - maybe it's me''. She pouted at the ceiling before filling her mouth with gummy worms. "I can't believe you were going to confiscate these from me, you terrible person''.

"I would never take your gummy worms away from you, I'm not stupid or suicidal...'' Stiles smirked as let out a muffled sound of protest which he decided to ignore.  
>"Well, I don't know what to say Lydia - you're not telling this to the guy with a lot of sexual experience...''<br>"What about you and Malia?''  
>Stiles winced and felt, rather than heard, her chuckle beside him.<br>He stifled his own grin and blocked out the memories of falling off of beds and scratch marks that went past kinky and way into 'holy shit my girlfriend really does have claws territory'.  
>"Let's call Malia a learning curve, shall we?''<br>Lydia laughed and blindly offered the boy a gummy worm, letting it drop awkwardly onto his cheek before he opened his lips for her.  
>"Woah, a red one - someone's feeling generous tonight''.<br>"Shit, I thought that was an orange one!''  
>"You're a horrific friend''.<br>Lydia cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

"What're you thinking about?'' Lydia mused, turning her head in time to see Stiles place the last gummy worm on her arm.  
>She smiled and dropped it into her mouth happily.<br>"Whether my dad would notice if we built a fort in here''.  
>"I think he would".<br>"You'd be surprised… he's pretty out of it when he gets in from the nightshift''. Stiles shuffled on their pillow mattress, the living room floor becoming slightly uncomfortable. He rolled onto his side, facing the girl and getting a face full of auburn hair.  
>He blew stray strands out of his way as he asked in turn, "What're you thinking about?''<br>"That time we kissed''.  
>The girl didn't take her eyes off of the ceiling as the words slipped through her ruby lips without hesitation.<br>Stiles stilled for a moment, shifting once more out of nerves and anticipation. He liked his lips and shuffled closer, ever so slightly. The empty bottle of vodka slipped from between the pillows and rolled to the floor.  
>''Yeah?''His voice was quiet.<br>Lydia nodded, a small smile etched onto her lips as she finally turned her head to face him. Their eyes met and neither dared to look away.  
>"What're you thinking about that for?'' Nerves disappeared from the boys voice and instead his question was full of honest curiosity.<br>Lydia let out a breath that washed over his face and fell upon his parted lips. She was a deadly mix of vodka, strawberries and cherry gummy worms.  
>He was intoxicated - and the alcohol was just the beginning of it.<br>"I was thinking about doing it again'', Lydia's eyes were as big and wide as ever, except now they were full of hope, curiosity and lust - an emotion that Stiles had only seen a few times before.

"You want to kiss me again? You want us to kiss like last time in-''  
>"Actually, I was hoping that maybe this time, you would kiss me''.<br>It wasn't a question, it was a statement - a confession that fell from Lydia's lips and graced Stiles' ears like a prayer.  
>He didn't need much time to process her words, he had made his decision quickly and thanks to his vodka warmed brain, he didn't think too much about the consequences of her words and his actions.<br>Despite his fast resolution, his movements were slow and precise - almost calculated - as he raised one hand to her face.  
>They still lay parallel to one another, his lips to her eyes and her forehead to his chin. He moved slightly, reaching her lips and curling into her. His long fingers knotted their way into her loose curls of hair and his nervous breath ghosted across her lips. She held her own as their noses brushed, his fingers tracing patterns into her neck.<p>

His lips found her cheekbone and she sighed.

They trailed electricity across her jaw and she whimpered.

He reached her lips with his own and in the sweetest moment, the grazed each other tortuously. Stiles hesitated, pausing beside her, holding himself back until he knew that she wanted this too.  
>Lydia made a noise of quiet protest and nudged his top lip with the tip of nose. Stiles placed a kiss there.<br>His thumb stroked gently in the spot underneath her earlobe. She melted, falling into him and grasping the material of his shirt in her hands - waiting impatiently and preparing for the sensations about to come.

Liquid gold looked back at her as she stared into Stiles' eyes with complete awe and wonder, her body unable to hold back all the emotions she felt. Impatience, frustration, excitement - lust.  
>Lydia was on the edge of murmuring ''please'' and she parted her lips to speak. In that moment, Stiles placed his lips on her own, his bottom lip melting in between hers in a strange and wonderful angle that she had never experienced.<br>She gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to run his tongue along her full, bottom lip.

Lydia had never loved the sound of her own name so much until she discovered what it sounded like when mixed with the moans of Stiles Stilinski.  
>He whispered it into her parted lips like a prayer and a curse and he cupped her face as he kissed her like he would lose her forever if he let go.<br>The kiss went from new and exciting to frustrating and too much in a matter of minutes. With a muttered 'fuck', Lydia parted from the boy with immediate regret. She sat up and exhaled heavily, watching as the boy scrambled up from the floor to face her.  
>His lips were swollen from her own and his shirt had creases from where she had been grabbing at him, pulling him closer than possible.<p>

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched the girl and wondered if he had went too far.  
>Her hair was a disaster and he adored it. Her full lips were puffy from his kisses and her eyes were wild as they looked at him with unanswered questions and new emotions.<br>Before Stiles could ask with dejection and worry, if he had done something wrong; Lydia crawled over to him, clambering into his lap with as much grace as she could and placed her lips firmly back onto his.  
>Stiles groaned into her lips, her fingers and nails doing wonderful things to the nape of his neck.<br>"Shit, Lydia, is this okay?''  
>"It's very much 'okay', Stiles'', her voice was breathy and hoarse - and she murmured her confirmation between his lips and he crushed his own to hers.<br>Between kisses and moans, the boy continued to speak - his mind full of questions that needed answered.  
>"Lydia, mmm, should we be doing this? Are we drunk?''<br>The girl let her head drop back in response, allowing his hungry lips to place kisses there.  
>"We are drunk. But it's Valentines Day and we're together and we're special friends and… oh God, I want this''.<br>"I want this too''.

Stiles fell back into the sofa, the girl still straddling his lap and for the first time, he allowed himself to take in the marvellous sight before him.  
>Lydia was a nine hundred, thousand word novel and cinematic masterpiece. She was a breathtaking photograph and a dream brought to was a strawberry blonde galaxy, the brightest star and she was the delicate piece of string that kept him grounded in this fucked up world.<br>And she was sat before him in his lacrosse jersey, looking like sin and waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"Special friends, huh?" He breathed into the night air as the girl nipped at his jaw.  
>Lydia nodded, her eyes sincere as their noses nuzzled each others and she leant forward - their foreheads touching.<br>She let out a shaky breath as Stiles gazed at her from his close proximity. Lydia shifted in anticipation of what the night was going to bring them and she bit her lip at the sensation of his denim jeans underneath her bare thighs.  
>She closed her eyes as she leant into the boy further - his familiar scent, his comforting warmth, surrounding her.<br>Their lips brushed as she spoke, the electricity of the new sensations sending her body into high alert. She was drunk on Stiles, his kisses tasted of vodka and his teeth nipped at her bottom lip tortuously.  
>"We're really special friends, Stiles, aren't we?'' Lydia asked, her voice a murmur and full of questioning and doubt.<br>The boy nodded and groaned as she found his hands with her own smaller ones, placing his rough palms on the bare skin of her thighs.  
>Stiles' voice was hoarse as he agreed with her, "I wouldn't be doing this with any of my other friends''.<br>She chuckled through a moan that threatened to slip out as Stiles hands mapped out the insides of her thighs. Her porcelain skin was smooth and was spread out like a wonderland on top of the boys lap.

"Only me, Stiles?''  
>"Only you, Lydia''.<p>

Their lips crushed together with an urgency that had renewed itself from before. Her hands found their way to his face and Lydia marvelled at the feeling of rough stubbled their. Her thumbs rubbed tender circles on his cheeks - her mind flashing back to kisses of before. She was drowning in him and the only way to breath was to pull away.  
>She didn't - and when Stiles' arms wrapped their around her waist to pull her closer she could only kiss him deeper.<br>The boy was delirious from her lips that tasted like cherries and left him speechless. His hands trailed their way from her legs to her tiny waist that was hidden beneath the mass of his jersey. He pulled her closer to him than he ever thought would be possible - lips met lips and chests were crushed together.  
>She ground herself down onto this lap in a way that Stiles was sure was illegal and the boy could only moan into her parted lips - he had no sense to still her, to ask himself what the situation would be like tomorrow when they were sober.<p>

His hands roamed from their safe place on her waist and back down to her legs. Her skin called to him and Lydia curled into him at his touch.  
>When Stiles paused at the hem of his jersey, he let his fingers brush the material once, twice, before Lydia encouraged him with a subtle nod and wiggle of her hips.<br>He cursed under his breath.

When his fingertips discovered the soft lace of her underwear, Lydia swore along with him. With shaking hands, he traced the outline along the tops of her thighs as if she were a painting.  
>Stiles kisses slowed and he kissed her reverently, so soft and tenderly that Lydia was in awe of the boy underneath her. When she parted from him, his eyes were warm and liquid gold, gazing back at her with so many emotions that she struggled to place them all.<br>He leant up to nuzzle her neck, placing kisses along her exposed skin as he continued to map his way across her underwear.  
>The lace was thin underneath his curious fingers and he swore softly and the warmth that radiated from her.<br>He felt a surge of pride and smugness as he mumbled into her skin, "Are you turned on, Lydia?''  
>Heat flooded her body at his words and Lydia wasn't sure if it was because they came from Stiles - or because what it was true.<br>She gasped as one single finger slipped beneath the band of delicate lace, skimming the crease of skin where her leg met her body. Her skin erupted in goosebumps.

"Shit", she hissed.

Being on top of Stiles was quickly becoming one of Lydia's favourite places to be. He was both hard and soft beneath her, his chest was broad planes of muscle and his lips were gentle and pliant under her own.

His hands were rough and so deliciously calloused from working on his jeep every weekend. He smelled like mint and fresh springs.

She nodded, answering his question and feeling his lips stretch into a smile underneath her own.

Their mouths brushed and they panted shamelessly into each other. Stiles continued his exploration of Lydia's skin that was hidden beneath his hoody and the girl coaxed his mouth open with her own lips, her tongue seeking out his own.

Her actions were met with a low groan, a rumble that resonated through his entire body and sent vibrations through her own.

Stiles bit down gently on her full, bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth - their teeth clashing as their movements became more frantic.

"Stiles, please".

"Please what?" The boy was almost breathless and his voice was strained as his best friend gyrated her hips impatiently on top of him.

"I need..." Lydia's words came out almost as a sob, a whisper so desperate that Stiles kissed her so softly, trying to soothe her frustrations.

"You need to tell me, Lydia, please..."

"Touch me, Stiles".

The boy swallowed heavily and nodded slowly, his head falling into her shoulder as he placed haphazard kisses along her neck and jaw.

Her words from before rang through him and self doubt crashed around in his mind like a tsunami. He was drowning in Lydia.

"You've, you need to - fuck, Lydia, stay still", Stiles gasped as pulled herself closer to him, the jersey she wore riding up her body and revealing the most sinister hint of lace that curved it's way around her thighs.

He grabbed her waist and held her still against him and the girl practically whimpered at the loss of his hand on her skin.

Their foreheads touched as he leant into her, one hand holding her gently against him as the other made it's way back to her bare thigh. Lydia's eyes glowed in the dim light as he stared at her in wonder.

When Stiles drew delicate circles into the skin below her underwear, they closed shut and she sighed.

The boys voice was low and hoarse as he murmured to her, his lips swollen from her kisses brushing her ear.

She shivered against him.

"I wanna make you feel good, Lydia".

She nodded against his shoulder, her face hiding against his neck as her hands made fists in his tshirt. She was melting against him, her body almost liquid and her lips warm from his own.

"You need to show me - I don't wanna poke and prod at you like those other idiots..." He grinned when he felt her body shake with silent giggles at his words. She shook her head against him, her hair tickling his cheek as it became more wild and messy with each passing kiss they'd shared.

She looked electric, dangerous and a complete goddess. Stiles tucked a curl behind her ear as she sat back up, her eyes and lips smiling back at him.  
>"You won't, trust me...''<br>"I feel like this is a ridiculous amount of pressure...''  
>Lydia grinned at the boy despite his almost sincere protests. Instead of responding to his doubts, she curled into him, her body molding to his perfectly. On instinct, her face found it's resting place upon his shoulder, her long lashes brushing against his neck as her lips placed gentle, soothing kisses.<br>Stiles' arm held her to him, the fabric of his lacrosse jersey bunched in his hand. The other hand, the hand that was already pressed against her thigh was taken in Lydia's own grasp. She intertwined their fingers and they both released breaths filled with nerves and anticipation.  
>She placed their joint hands between her long legs and Stiles swore at the sensation. She was warm and the lace of her underwear was damp with excitement. Stiles' hips shifted in reaction to the feeling and Lydia moaned quietly into his ear.<p>

She took her hand away slowly, eventually placing it on the back of his neck and playing with the longer hairs that curled at the back.  
>He leant into her touch, his nose nudging at her cheek until she turned to him and he captured her lips with his own.<br>This kiss was different from the rest. It was full of purpose, promises and curiosity. It was tongues and teeth and lips and hands.  
>Stiles kissed her with the same determination she had kissed him with in the boys locker room. And it took her breath away.<p>

His touch lingered on the band of her underwear before he swore into her swollen lips and gave a gentle tug. It was a question and a leap of faith rolled into one.  
>Lydia pulled away only slightly, her eyes hooded and a dark emerald green as she gazed back at the boy. Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her.<br>"Special friends do this right?''  
>Lydia nodded, her lips closing and opening as she searched for the words to use. She couldn't find any - and when she looked back at the swollen, pink mouth of Stiles Stilinski, she realised where she had lost them.<p>

The girl stood suddenly and Stiles hands fell away from her body. She missed them instantly. Standing tall above him left Lydia feeling utterly exposed. As she looked down, she saw the same boy she had ordered pizza with hours before, looking back up.  
>And he gazed at her with adoration and lust and anticipation and nerves. All the emotions she expected to find in a horny, teenage boys eyes and then some more, that she did not.<br>With heavy eyes and shaking breaths, her hands delved into her mane of hair and pulled roughly at the band that held it on top of her head. It fell free, wild and strawberry blonde. It curled down to her waist as clashed horribly with the maroon jersey she wore.  
>Stiles smiled fondly.<br>Then her hands disappeared under the mountain of the same fabric. When they came back into Stiles' line of sight, black lace trailed along with them like liquid sin. They dropped to the floor like a bomb and so did Lydia.

She fell into him, pushing and pulling at his welcoming lips with her own as she mumbled to him.  
>"I want this".<br>"I need this".  
>"I trust you".<br>"Special friends…"  
>"Special friends do this all the time".<br>"Stiles, please…"  
>The last word on her lips was stolen from her with a stutter and a gasp before her moan was silenced with hot lips and talented fingers.<br>His hand wrapped around her tiny waist, holding her to him as he navigated his way through the abundance of oversized jersey fabric.  
>The other cupped her and he marvelled in the warmth he discovered under the tauntingly thin lace. Stiles groaned into her parted lips and smiled as she moaned back.<br>His fingers stroked over her sensitive skin and he listened in awe at the sounds he was emitting from her.  
>Her small hands fisted in his shirt, grabbed at his hair - her breath short and kisses clumsy on his neck and collarbone.<br>She wriggled in his grasp and Stiles forehead met her own with a soft thud as his eyes squeezed closed and he openly moaned her name. She almost sobbed at the sound.  
>When Lydia lifted her hands and held his face to hers, the boy's eyes reopened and the intensity in them made Lydia still.<br>The room was silent as Stiles rubbed circles into her soft skin, her lips pouted and parted as they almost, but not quite, grazed his own.  
>He nuzzled into her, their noses brushing, their lips seeking out each others.<p>

The boy shifted slightly on the floor, holding Lydia on his lap as his fingers danced across her wetness with more determination.  
>"Let go, Lydia''.<br>She cried out into his neck, her body falling into his for the countless time that night. She groaned his name like a curse and a prayer as his finger slipped inside of her.  
>She was desperate for him and her hands roamed across his lean frame over and over, her greedy hands unable to settle on a place to hold, to grab, to tether herself to.<br>Lydia was floating, and Stiles Stilinski was the one holding onto her by the tiniest piece of string.  
>"C'mon sweetheart...''<br>The string snapped and she saw red. Pure bliss, fireworks, the smell of mint, the rough hand on the delicate curve of her waist. Long, curious fingers curling into her, pulling tidal waves of utter ecstasy from her body.  
>Quiet murmurs, silent smiles, eyes filled with awe. Kisses filled with pleasure, exhaustion and surprise.<br>Stiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles waited Lydia's breath calmed. He waited patiently, with the girl curled around his body as he held her to him on his lap. One hand ran soothing fingers through her curls and the other stroked the overly sensitive skin on the inside of her leg - bringing her down from her high. She mewled softly into his chest and he smiled.

Lydia was exhausted and at that moment in time, she reminded Stiles of a little kitten. She was adorable.

The girl clutched at the front of his shirt, her chest still heaving and her eyes closed as the last of the fireworks faded from the inside of her eyelids.

She eventually calmed, her body completely sinking into the boy's.

"Happy Valentine's day''.

Lydia let out a breathy laugh at his words and marveled at the events that just unfolded. She was no longer as drunk as she had been, in fact, her mind was crystal clear. When her head eventually lifted and she looked into Stiles' eyes, she could see that the effects of the alcohol had worn off on him too.

She made a noise of agreement and brushed her lips across his own, gently, reverently.

Their noses bumped, their foreheads touched and when Lydia hesitantly reach for the button Stiles' jeans, his hand left their place on her waist and stopped her own.

He intertwined them instead, bringing each of her small hands up to his lips to place a kiss on each knuckle.

Lydia raised her eyebrows questioningly at him, hurt and rejection slowly seeping into her features. Stiles panicked slightly, quickly shaking his head before he could get the correct words to leave his mouth.

"No, god no, Lydia - I don't mean like that!''

"But-'' The girl began to protest but Stiles silenced her with another whisper soft kiss. His lips gently trailed from her lips, to her jaw, across her cheek before landing on her temple.

"I wanted to, uhm, do that for you because of just that - I wanted to", Stiles swallowed heavily, his eyes wide as she gazed at her whilst he spoke, "I didn't expect anything in return''.

Lydia smiled, her eyes softening as she gazed down at the boy from her spot of his lap. Her hands tightened her grip in his own and she gazed down at them before looking back up through her lashes.

Lydia Martin was almost speechless, her was coy and shy. It was something she had never experienced before under the gentle and coaxing hands of a boy.

Not just any boy, either.

"I want to help you too, you know", her voice was low and gravelly, full of sex and sin, "I want to make you feel good too, Stiles''.

The girl threw his own words back at him and Stiles felt them like a punch in the chest. He was hard beneath her and he shifted on instinct, his hips arching upwards and into her sensitive center.

She gasped, her head rolling forward until it met his own, their breaths mixing together as they gasped desperately for each others oxygen.

They were back to square one.

Stiles bit his lip and practically growled from within his chest, but when he caught a glimpse of the clock that sat on the fireplace behind Lydia, he groaned with defeat.

02.10am.

"My dad is going to be back any minute".

"Shit!"

Despite the tension filled situation, Stiles let out a laugh as he watched Lydia practically roll backwards off of his knee, her bare legs flailing before she righted herself and searched the floor frantically for her underwear.

"Why can't I find my - oh'', Lydia blushed a new shade of pink as she took the scrap of black lace that was hooked from Stiles' outstretched finger.

She took them with a coy smile and Stiles grinned, turning away and beginning the task of clearing pizza boxes as the girl slipped both her underwear and jeans back on.

Stiles watched as Lydia quickly gathered up the mass of mismatching pillows from the floor and place them back in their rightful places. He smiled, and walked into the kitchen, empty pizza boxes and half full glasses balanced in his hands.

He dumped the boxes in the trash before placing the cups in the sink with a dull clang. He braced himself on the worktop, his eyes closing and the breath he had been holding flood from his lungs.

He smiled into the dark room and shook his head in disbelief. Stiles was in awe. He still felt the warmth of the girl around his body, her hands in his hair, her breaths and moans in his ear, the movement of her hips against his own…

"Fuuuu-", Stiles stood up quickly, rubbing his hands across his face fiercely as if to clear the memory from his head.

As if he could.

After gulping down three glasses of cold water, he filled the cup once more and took it back into the living room where Lydia was waiting.

He handed the cup to her with a smile and she accepted it with her own. She wore his jersey still and Stiles decided he no longer had any need for it except to see Lydia in it.

"Bed?"

The girl nodded from behind her glass and took Stiles' outstretched hand without hesitation and let the boy lead her up to his forever familiar bedroom.

She sat on his bed with a happy sigh and watched as he padded around the room. After rummaging through his drawers for several minutes, he produced a t-shirt that was deemed clean and handed it to Lydia.

"This okay to sleep in?''

"Of course'', Lydia smiled, taking it from his hand. She lent up on her tiptoes, brushing another kiss across his cheek - the memories of downstairs still very much present within her actions.

"You should probably be able to run to the bathroom and back before my dad gets in...''

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boy's words and responded by turning away from him and dragging her jeans down her legs for the second time that night.

She heard him stutter through his breath.

"Or you could get changed here'', he coughed, "It's not a problem''.

The girl clutched the hem of the heavy jersey she wore and carefully pulled it up and off of her body. Her white shirt came with it - revealing smooth, porcelain skin and more black lace. Her hair fell like a waterfall of fire down her back.

A thump and a muttered "fuck" came from behind her Lydia giggled. She looked over her shoulder at Stiles to see him pick up books that had fallen from his desk as he stumbled into it. He grinned at her, giving a small wave.

Lydia shook her head and picked up the t-shirt from the bed, pulling it over her body until it reached her knees.

By the time the two of them had crawled into bed, the front door opened and closed again. The sheriff's heavy footsteps climbed the stairs and his bedroom door closed across the hall with finality.

The pair let out the breath that they had been holding.

After being on top of Stiles' lap, Stiles' bed was the second most favourite place that Lydia liked to be. It smelled just like him and she found more comfort and soundless sleeps in it than her own.

She stretched out her body alongside his own taller one before curling back into herself, her back to Stiles.

Minutes passed before she peeked over shoulder at him. He was still awake, his eyes sparkling back at her through the darkness. She could just feel his warmth breath fall on the back of her neck.

"Come cuddle".

It wasn't a question she had asked him, it was a statement and it was granting permission to the silent doubts he had in his head.

Stiles smiled at her knowing smirk and his arms sought her out in the mass of covers. They curled round her all too familiar waist and for the countless time that night, he was in awe of how small she felt against him.

Stiles pulled her gently across the mattress as she contained her giggles between pursed lips. He didn't stop until her back was against his bare chest and he felt, rather than heard, the sharp intake of breath from her.

His arm settled around her waist and he was almost surprised when her own little hands covered his own, her fingers slipping between his. He curled round her, their legs intertwining and he buried his face in her wild curls.

They mumbled their 'good nights' to each other and Stiles was almost asleep when he felt Lydia lift their joined hands to her lips and place a kiss on each of his knuckles, just as he had done to hers before.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7.46am when Sheriff Stilinski was getting ready to leave for work on Monday morning. He stood at the front door, trying to grip his morning paper between his teeth as he shrugged his jacket on.  
>It was 7.47am when he seen a strawberry blonde creep across the top landing of his home, her bare feet tiptoeing across the carpet before she disappeared into the bathroom.<br>Bewildered, he picked up his coffee canteen and stepped out into the February frost. It was 7.56am by the time the cruiser had warmed up and he had decided to not mention Lydia's staying over to his son.  
>He knew that watching them work out whatever was going on between them would be far too hilarious to miss.<p>

Lydia unlocked and opened the bathroom door as softly as she possibly could, peeking round the door to ensure the Sheriff would not be walking around.  
>When she heard the car roll out of the driveway, she released the breath that she had been holding and dashed back to Stiles' room.<br>She clicked the door closed behind her and squinted into the dim light. The morning sun shone through the slatted blinds and cast rows of light all around the room. Flecks of dust sparkled in the rays.  
>The girl leaned against the doorframe, her eyes cast downwards to watch the sleeping boy before her.<p>

She bit her lip, running a hand through her mane of curls. The hem of Stiles' t-shirt brushed her thighs and she sighed. Stiles lay in bed, his head hidden in a pile of pillows, his bare back warming in the sun.

Lydia observed him as he stirred in bed, the muscles in his back rippling. Lydia bit down harder on her lip and took a tentative step towards the bed.  
>The wooden floorboards were cool under her bare feet. She shivered.<br>The bed dipped under her slight weight and she held her breath as Stiles moved under the sheets and turned towards her. His sleep heavy eyes peered up at her and he smiled warmly.

Morning Stiles was gorgeous, Lydia thought. His eyes were chocolate and his hair was adorably mussed. He licked his pouty lips and stretched himself out. His arms went taught as they rose above his head. The sheets slipped to reveal more lean muscles, tanned skin and dustings of hidden moles that Lydia had never discovered before.  
>"Hey".<br>Lydia was sure she was blushing, she could feel the heat on her cheek, creeping down to her chest, her smile was flustered and nervously, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
>"Hi".<p>

Stiles only hesitated for a second before he reached a hand out and brushed his knuckles along the girl's forearm. He left goosebumps in his wake and it didn't escape his notice.  
>"We're going to be late for school...''<br>Stiles groaned at the horrible reminder that today was Monday. He groaned and let himself fall forward, his head almost in Lydia's lap. She stilled at the contact before allowing herself to run her fingers through his unruly hair.  
>Stiles hummed happily and then the pair fell into an almost, but not entirely, uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Lydia, last night…"  
>"Stiles".<br>The boy stopped, rolling over until he faced upwards. He was greeted by big, hazel eyes - specks of green turning to emerald in the morning sunlight. Her long lashes fascinated him.  
>The boy watched as Lydia pressed her lips together before smiling down at him almost shyly.<br>"...Stiles, last night was - last night, you...'', She bit back a grin before nodding slowly and letting a small laugh slip out, "Last night was really, really something. Yeah… Wow'' She laughed again and Stiles grinned up at her.  
>He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked, his hair sticking up in all directions. Lydia thought he looked irresistible. She bit down her lip once more.<br>"What are special friends for?''  
>Lydia shook her head with a smile trying not to roll her eyes and encourage the boy further. She placed as quick kiss on her friends forehead and jumped off of the mattress, letting Stiles' head fall onto the bed in the process.<br>"You need to get up!"  
>"I take it I'm giving you a lift to school?'' Stiles rolled out of bed stumbling sleepily as he searched the floor for last night's discarded t-shirt.<br>He smiled as he watched Lydia collect it from his desk chair and hold it out to him. She pulled it away from his outstretched hand and smirked, letting her usual bravado return as her eyes skimmed across his bare chest. He tensed under her stare, his abdominal muscles tightening.  
>Lydia tilted her head to the side, gazing up at him. She dropped the shirt to the floor.<br>"You don't need that yet".  
>Stiles head dropped to the side and he let out a breathy lap, his bare chest brushing against Lydia's smaller body as he left the room with a wink and headed to shower.<p>

"Urgh, are you sure we don't have time to drop by mine before class?''  
>"Lydia, we're already running late...'' Stiles frowned as he backed carefully out of the drive, glancing down at the girls skinny jeans quickly, "You look perfect as always, I don't know why you want to change so badly".<br>Lydia's lips pursed as she tried to not smile at the compliment, instead focusing on the problem at hand.  
>"You <em>know <em>I only wear jeans around you - no one else!'' She also ignored Stiles' smug smile as they headed towards town, "And! And I don't have heels with me either!" She sighed heavily - over dramatically - and let her head drop against the rain streaked window.  
>Stiles laughed, as she expected.<br>"There is absolutely nothing wrong with what you're wearing. I'd be more concerned that you forgot your Bio essay that's due today…"  
>She waved a hand dismissively, "I'll write it up again during my free period - I remember the majority of it".<br>"Of course you do".

When Stiles pulled up to school, he killed the engine and turned to Lydia with curious eyes. Lydia glanced at him sideways, her mouth curling into a small smile as she waited for the words that she knew were coming.  
>"Lydia… last night. What - where does that put us now?" Stiles squinted, his hand grabbing at his hair awkwardly.<br>Lydia struggled to form the words she wished she could say easily. Emotions were not her strong point. She had developed over the years, she was able to open up more - to her friends, to Stiles.  
>So when she turned to the boy, it was with wide, honest eyes and a reassuring smile.<br>"Stiles, she took his worrying hand away from his poor hair, holding it in her own. She intertwined their fingers in a way that was familiar yet it took her back to last nights new events. Her breath hitched.

"Special friends, right?"  
>Stiles frowned over that phrase that he had heard so much over the last twenty four hours.<br>"Like… friends with benefits or something?"  
>"No!" Lydia scowled at him, her fingers tightening around his own larger ones, "It's not like that. Last night - last night wasn't like that".<br>She sighed, trying to find the best words to explain.  
>"I wouldn't do that with just anyone Stiles", she frowned at the floor, "Not anymore, not after Jackson and everything…"<br>Lydia trailed off at the mention of the ex she hardly ever spoke about. Stiles fingertips danced across her palm, reassuring strokes and encouraging circles.  
>His voice was quiet as he murmured, "I know that Lydia".<br>"I wouldn't do that with any other friend either… not Scott or Isaac or Adien -''  
>She was cut off by Stiles annoyed grunt and she smiled as he grimaced at her.<br>"Just you Stiles - that's why it was special".

Stiles nodded slowly processing the information, his lips pursed and his chocolate eyes warm as he gazed over at her. He never expected the events of last night to a regular occurrence, he didn't think that Lydia would be making out with him during study sessions - he was simply elated to hear that Lydia trusted him like that.  
>"I think I like being your special friend, Lydia", the girl laughed and he grinned in return.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Scott stood at his locker that morning, the hum of chattering students filling his head with faceless conversations. He frowned as attempted to squeeze the last of his books into the small shelves, his attention slightly unfocused.  
>When the familiar scent of his best friends aftershave and hair product surround him, he muttered a greeting without turning round.<br>"Alright, bro?''  
>"Now I'm a 'bro'? That's a new one...''<br>The alpha frowned and turned his head quickly. He saw no one until his eyeline dropped by almost a foot and he saw Lydia standing before him.  
>She smiled warmly an eyebrow quirked at his greeting.<br>Scott smiled back but a confused look fell across his features. He sniffed the air again, wondering if he was extra tired that Monday morning. As Lydia shook her head and took his books off of him, he watched her rearrange his locker until the fit neatly. No, he was sure he had smelt Stiles scent. In fact, Lydia's signature perfume was practically masked by it.  
>"Lydia...''<br>The banshee turned round, eyebrows raised in question as Scott peered down at her with curious eyes, "yes, Scott?''  
>"Why are you covered in Stiles' scent?''<p>

Lydia's eyes went wide and she could feel the heat creep up the back of her neck. Her mouth opened and then closed. She pursed her lips, her brain thinking too much, too fast. Scott stood before her, waiting for an answer. She opened her lips once more and instead of speaking, she brought her fist down onto Scott's arm in a friendly, boyish manner.  
>He chuckled, still extremely confused and without an answer to his question.<p>

Scott closed his locker, still looking at the girl who refused to meet his gaze. But before he could ask the question again, Isaac jogged up to them, lacrosse stick in hand as he slapped Scott on the back.  
>"Dude, coach wants everyone in the locker rooms for a talk before practice", he turned to Lydia to smile and wave cheerily in greeting, "Has anyone seen Stiles arou-''.<br>The boy's words fell to a dead halt as he slowly turned his body and attention away from the other werewolf and faced Lydia.  
>Her eyes were lowered and she was currently inspecting the floor with extreme interest.<br>Five pieces of gum, two pens and someone's long lost earring.

"Why do you smell like Stiles?''  
>"Oh my god, is this the Spanish Inquisition?!'' The girl burst out dramatically, her huffing and flailing arms causing Scott and Isaac to step back and out of the way of danger.<br>She grabbed her handbag of off the floor, pushing her way between the two taller boys, who wisely let her through without another word.  
>Lydia stalked down the hall, passing Allison and Kira on the way to the library.<br>Her best friend called out to her with an easy smile, "Lydia! Since when did you wear jeans?''  
>Lydia rushed by her, flustered and still blushing. Waving quickly and trying to tame her hair that was getting wilder by the second.<br>"Since I spend the night at my male best friend's on Valentines day… who knew, huh?''  
>Her words were hissed and rushed, tumbling out of her lips in a mumble as she scurried by the two girls with ridiculously wide eyes that held nothing but panic.<br>Kira and Allison shared a glance, both standing in silence as their friend's words registered with them.  
>"She meant Stiles, right?'' Kira squinted at Allison in confusion, her excited smile slowly growing. A squeal was threatening to erupt and she tried in vain to <em>not <em>clap her hands.  
>Allison nodded slowly, her mouth still parted in surprise and her eyes following her friends frantically retreating figure through the glass doors ahead of them.<br>"We should definitely follow her…"  
>Kira couldn't have agreed more as Allison grabbed her hand and they set off in search for the answers that everyone wanted that morning.<p>

Lydia was trying different breathing techniques as her forehead became best friend's with the cool wood of the library desk.  
>'<em>In through the nose, out through the mouth… slowly. Sloooowly… Deep breaths'.<br>_She sat slumped across the table, repeating the mantra in her head. She was freaked, she was panicked and she felt out of control. Lydia Martin, did not lose control. Ever.  
>As soon as Scott's word had left his lips at the lockers, several things flooded her mind:<br>One, why hadn't she and Stiles realised that two of their best friends had superhero sense and they _would _be able to pick on the fact she had spent the night in his bed- surrounded by nothing but his scent.  
>Two, she had probably made things worse by the way she reacted. She groaned and fought the urge to slam her head against the table.<br>Three, since watching Stiles walk away from her to see his Bio teacher at the main doors, she could not get last night out of her mind. She groaned once more, her stomach and probably five other important organs fluttering against her ribcage.  
>This time, she really did let her drop onto the table with a dull thump - and that's how Allison and Kira found her.<p>

The bell was ringing for second period as Lydia finished convincing her friends that her and Stiles spent the night watching movies and eating pizza. Which was true, she told herself.  
>She told Allison with a strong smile that she cancelled her date with Matthew because he drove a Prius and wanted one too many cats. Which really wasn't true.<br>Kira snorted and Allison rolled her eyes.  
>By the time the trio had reached their classes for the hour, Lydia had controlled her previously frantic breathing and explained how she had crashed out on Stiles' bed after playing Mario Kart and Stiles had taken the couch like a gentleman.<br>Which really, really wasn't true. At all.  
>Her own words resonated in her head and her skin prickled with heat. Like a gentleman.<br>A gentleman with rough hands, talented fingers and lips that tasted like vodka, gummy worms and dirty words.  
>She almost choked on her goodbye as her friends left her outside her maths class with placated smiles. Lydia's thoughts were ruining her.<p>

Stiles rushed into the locker room, throwing his bag on an empty bench as he ripped off his tshirt. With the material bunched around his head, he was blind as he attempted to seek out his lacrosse jersey.  
>"Looking for your jersey?''<br>Scott's amused voice floated from behind him and when he yanked off his shirt, he cursed as Isaac stood in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Wassup, human?''<p>

Stiles pulled a face at his friend, turning and meeting Scott's fist bump with his own as he continued to search through his locker and bag.  
>Isaac could barely keep the laughter out of his voice as he asked once more, "looking for your lacrosse jersey, Stiles?''<br>Stiles' head popped out of his locker, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open.  
>"Huh? Yeah… yeah I am, did it fall out of my bag or something?''<br>Scott smiled with excited eyes as he gave the boy a friendly shove to his shoulder.  
>"Sure you didn't leave it at home?''<br>Isaac stepped beside him, his lips curled into a smirk, "Yeah, Stiles, leave it at home?''  
>Stiles pondered their words for a moment, his mind still clouded by sleep and his morning lecture from his bio teacher. Turns out quoting "The Bloodhound Gang" in answer to the reproduction system was neither correct nor appropriate.<br>Who knew?

"Did I leave it at home…?'' Stiles' brow furrowed as he thought back to packing his bag this morning. His thoughts were interrupted as Isaac slung an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him into a playful headlock.  
>"Maybe it's lying on the floor, on your desk chair, where Lydia left it after she took it off this morning...''<br>Stiles practically choked on his own breath as Isaac's words tumbled out of his grinning lips.  
>"Guys!''<br>His words went unheard as he managed to struggle his way out of Isaac's grip, holding out his hands in a vain attempt to calm his friends down.  
>It didn't work.<br>The werewolves acted like giant puppies as they danced around him in the locker room, their actions ignored by the rest of the sleep deprived team.

Hands reached out to ruffle his hair, shake his shoulder and, weirdly, pinch his cheeks. The boy slapped their hands away with a scowl.  
>"Lydia was <em>not <em>wearing my lacrosse jers - what?'', he let out a breathy laugh that fell upon deaf ears, "What? Why, why would you even think that?''

"Dude, she strolls up to school this morning wearing jeans that everyone knows she only wear when she hangs at yours… she smells like nothing _but _you and we're super smart werewolves who can actually smell the material off of her...'' Scott trailed off quietly, his hands fiddling with his lacrosse stick awkwardly. He hated to show off, "So, yeah...''  
>"You, dog, you!'' Isaac interrupted with a cackle and Scott sighed, rolling his eyes.<br>Stiles stood still, his mouth hanging open as he processed the large amount of information he had just received.  
>He had serious damage control to do.<p>

Stiles was sweating and out of breath as he finished telling Scott and Isaac that Lydia had came over to his to watch some movies and hang out. They squinted at him dubiously.  
>"On Valentine's Day?'' Scott asked, unconvinced.<br>Stiles launched the ball back to Danny at the other end of the field. Sighing heavily, he wrenched his helmet off and chucked it to the ground. Coaches whistles rang angrily from the bleachers, signally the end of practice.  
>"Yeah, she wasn't into that dude she had been dating - said he was a douche'', Stiles smirked smugly at his own choice of words.<br>Isaac and Scott shared a look before glancing back to Stiles.  
>"We don't have to deal with him, do we?'' Scott asked protectively as Isaac stood behind him, making clawing motions in the air to demonstrate the alpha's meaning.<br>Stiles was almost ashamed to say he considered the offer for a moment before shaking his head casually.  
>"Nah, he's a harmless douche''.<p>

The guys showered in a rush, their hair still damp as they crammed their uniforms back into their lockers as they began to split off to reach their next classes.  
>"So to sum it up, you and Lydia hung out, had pizza and she just crashed at yours after?'' Scott asked his friend.<br>Stiles nodded furiously, struggling to keep his hair out of his eyes as he avoided giggling freshman in the corridor, "That is all totally true".  
>"So, nothing happened?" Isaac implored with raised eyebrows.<br>Stiles didn't trust his voice to answer the last question, so instead, he bit down on his bottom lip and nodded once more, quickly shuffling away from the two wolves and towards his next class.  
>Maths.<p>

Lydia was sitting in the half empty classroom, re-reading the chapter they had studied the week before. Quadratic formula's swam before her eyes but only skimmed the surface of her mind. She was distracted.  
>The class slowly began to fill up as students milled in through the doorway. The banshee tried not to scowl as Malia bounded in and dropped herself into the seat in front of her.<br>"Hi, Lydia!''  
>'<em>God she was like a puppy'<em>, Lydia thought. Instead, she sighed quietly and smiled, murmuring a quiet 'hello' in return.  
>Minutes had passed as people chattered around her, the doodles she had started in the corner of her notebook began to fill up her page and she frowned at the scribbles. Lydia Martin did not doodle. She took notes.<br>Stiles screeched to halt in front of the open door, scowling at Liam as he jogged by with his freshman friends and aimed a balled up piece of paper at his head.  
>He paused at the door, ignored by obvlious students who chatted to their friends and got their last fix of social media before the teacher arrived.<br>He smiled as his eyes automatically fell to the right of his empty chair. Lydia sat in her seat, her long hair draped around her like a curtain. She sat with her textbook already open, her favourite pen tapping against her full, pouting lips as she glared down at her notebook as if it had said something offensive.

He walked over to his seat, careful to ensure he didn't rush and trip over his own feet. With success, he slipped into his chair quietly and undetected by an extremely distracted Lydia.  
>He waved casually to Malia as he reached over and tapped Lydia's arm. Her skin was warm under his hand.<br>He murmured his 'hello' softly, his eyes trained on her long, strawberry hair - waiting for it to be swept out of her face and to be greeted by her warm, wide eyes.

"Hello".  
>Lydia almost jumped out of her chair, her heart hammering against her chest as she tore her attention away from her scribbles and was met with the sigh worthy smile of Stiles.<br>He was watching her with curious eyes and she realised she hadn't replied, seconds ticked by. His smile grew as her lips formed shapes but never allowed words to escape.  
>"Good morning… again'', she let out breathily. '<em>That should not have been that difficult', she told herself<em>.'  
>Stiles laughed slightly, turning back into his seat and attempting to focus his attention on the front of the class as their teacher walked in.<p>

Lydia closed her eyes, wondering when the taste of his lips would leave her own. Her brow furrowed as she mentally told herself she didn't want it to.

Stiles sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, remembering the night before and how Lydia had done the same with her own tiny hands. Her gasps and moans flooded through his mind and his fingers twitched on his desk.  
>He looked over at his friend, watching as her teeth grazed her bottom lip. He ran a hand over his face, almost groaning aloud as he caught her eye and she bit down harder, her eyes ablaze with emotions he had the honour of seeing last night.<p>

Lust, want, need and desperation.


	7. Chapter 7

The week passed with no supernatural occurrences and classes that numbed even Lydia's mind. She was restless, on edge - and it had nothing to do with the usual dangers she felt. Valentines Day had rendered her incapable of functioning normally. Her thoughts, both in school and at home, were filled with her best friend's lips. And hands, and fingers… and tongue.

By the time Friday crawled by she was exhausted and snappy, her nights full of frustrated sighs and constant fidgeting. She had practically bludgeoned her pillows to death with furious little fists.

Her mood was not unnoticed by the rest of the pack and at lunchtime she felt as if her and Stiles were the center of attention. Usually, Lydia was a careful person. She thought about what she said before said it, she mulled over the consequences of any plan before acting upon it. Sometimes, she would sit for hours, picking out the perfect shade of nail polish to match her handbag.

She was concise, wary and subtle with her words and ways. When it came to Stiles, her rule book was normally pushed to the side. After their special encounter, it had been torn up, made into confetti and scattered happily into the wind.

So now, as she sat, leaning casually into his side and lunch, she tried to ignore the obvious stare that Allison burned into her from across the table. She picked at her sandwich with raised eyebrows as her friend coughed harshly and not so subtly - only stopping when Scott looked at her in alarm and patted her on the back.

Lydia continued to study her food in front of her, feeling Stiles' muscles shift under his shirt and against her side. He moved carefully, his usually frantic hand motions were minimized as he allowed Lydia to lean into him, her tired eyes not going unnoticed by his own.

He spoke to Isaac about lacrosse practice and laughed with Scott, yet his full attention was focused on the strawberry blonde beside him.

It had been five days since he had held her, since he had kissed her. Five whole days since she fell apart in the most amazing way on his lap. Five days since he woke up in his bed beside her; her long, bare legs entangled with his own with her scent still clinging to him.

They hadn't spoken much more of it after Monday morning. They had continued their friendship as they usually would have. They laughed and joked, teased each other and brought the other their traditional Wednesday doughnuts during their free period.

Everything was normal.

But then there was the touching. The touches and brushes that were more than what they were used to. More than what was considered to be friendly.

Grazes and lingers that caught even Isaac's blase attention. Looks and brushes that made Kira grin and Allison raise her eyebrows and smirk.

Like right now.

Stiles' breath was taken away from him as Lydia discarded her lunch and placed her hands beneath the table. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt restlessly, her actions twitchy and her gaze lowered.

He was about to ask her if everything was alright when she placed one hand on his knee, her touch casual. He held his breath.

Looking round the table, he saw his friends continue their chatter and debates, no one seeming to be any wiser. Lydia herself seemed unaffected by the situation.

Her hand stayed their for what seemed to be an eternity, unmoving and searing into his skin. They boy cleared his throat nervously, shifting ever so slightly in his seat. Lydia smiled and chanced a look at him from beneath her eyelashes. His eyes were unfocused, his head nodding slowly at something Isaac was telling him.

The werewolf squinted at him, watching Stiles with an odd expression.

Lydia smiled and nodded attentively at the story Kira was sharing with Scott and herself. Her hand remained on Stiles' knee, heat radiating through his jeans and searing her palm. She was on fire.

The banshee was beyond restless and her body was screaming at her to move closer, to touch and taste and feel. She was on edge and unsure, never feeling this way before - never feeling such an urge to be near another person. Invisible strings kept her tethered to the boys side, pulling her into him and keeping her there.

Not that she wanted to leave.

Her courage came from what seemed like nowhere as her hand went on an expedition across the rough denim that covered the boy's leg. He shifted beneath her touch, his body tensing beside her. Her mind though back to the muscles on his back and stomach under her hands that night, his lips on her neck.

She smiled across at Kira, her head balancing on one hand as she leaned on the tabletop. The other found it's way to his thigh, his voice breaking as he told Danny how much his Chemistry test sucked. He broke the conversation, looking down at the girl beside him. She glanced back up with big, green eyes and they looked at each other like they were about to kiss.

He grew hard beneath her bold touch, their eyes still challenging each other in the crowded lunch hall and Lydia smiled at the boy's reaction to her. Without another word, she rose from the table and happily said her goodbyes to the pack, telling Allison she would see her in class.

When Kira asked where she was off to, the banshee called back over her shoulder, looking directly at Stiles.

"Library''.

It took only six and half minutes for Stiles to shamelessly jump up after her, hiding his obvious excitement behind his textbooks a he yelled 'bye' to his pack as an afterthought. He gave no explanation and left his confused friends shouting 'friendly' abuse after him.

He was oblivious to it.

Navigating the unfamiliar rows of books in the library was the hardest part and Stiles was about to give up when he seen a familiar smile grinning at him from the most secluded row. He grinned, shaking his head as he walked towards her, moving his books casually and gesturing to his crotch with splayed hands.

His arousal was obvious and the girl felt heat travel across her skin despite the humorous situation. Lydia muffled her laughter behind pursed lips. Her eyes sparkled at him from her perch on an old table. The library was quiet and the smell of old books surrounded them, muffling their voices.

He stopped in front of her, watching her lips with his own smile.

"You need to work on your social skills, Miss Martin, if you think that's acceptable lunch manners...''

Lydia titled her head back and laughed, he legs swinging freely from her perch on the table. She smiled, watching him coyly as he took careful steps towards her.

His warm palms met her bare knees, his touch softening both her smile and eyes. She melted beneath him, her bold attitude quietening as deafening silence fell over them.

Stiles stepped between her legs, watching as they fell open for him and curled around his own. Her foot slid across the back of his calf.

Her heart thudded in chest and heat rushed to her cheeks. She gazed up at Stiles as she pondered over the ways to ask your best friend to kiss you.

Lydia was sure he heard her thoughts as his thumb brushed her bottom lip, pulling gently at the plump skin.

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand, disappointment flooding her body. He looked down at her, unsure and uncertain - just like that night before.

The girls hands found their way to the hem of his shirt, her fingers fidgeting with the material as she tried to avoid the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Her body was aflame and her mind raced with thoughts that she didn't dare say aloud.

"Lydia look at me".

His words were demanding but his voice was soft, the air in the library stilled and all background noise blurred into one faint whisper that seemed to be miles away.

The girl looked up at her friend, her eyes curious. She almost gasped as she was greeted with a gaze that burned her, molten honey looking back.

Stiles moved closer, moving into her until their bodies brushed and each suppressed a moan.

"I don't know the rules of this game, Lydia, I don't know what I can and can't do...'' His voice was low, hoarse and gruff with want in her ear.

Her hands gripped his hands, his elbow, the material of his shirt on his chest. She shook her head fiercely.

"It's not a game, Stiles''.

Her forehead met his chest and she closed her eyes as his hands came to rest in her hair, his long fingers rubbing against her head.

"There's no rules, I just want, I-'' She made a noise of frustration as she tried to convey what she wanted to say.

Stiles knew she trusted him, he knew they were best friends. She trusted him enough with her body, in her most vulnerable state. He had watched her come undone with the touch of his fingers.

Stiles knew that he was supposed to kiss her now, to cut her words off with his own lips, soft and gentle - before growing greedy and rough.

So he did. His hands went from her long hair to cupping her face, lifting it to his own so his lips could capture hers.

They moaned in instant relief, their gasps swallowed by each other as their lips came crashing down with groans and murmurs, silent promises and needy tongues.

Lydia clutched at him, the boy moving closer between her open legs as their bodies crushed together. He moved against her, bringing one rough palm to clasp her leg, her smooth skin gliding on his own like silk. He brought her leg up to curl around his hip and he held it there like a lifeline.

Their lips and bodies moved roughly against each others, both of them desperate for more. When Stiles pulled back slightly to pant heavily against her open mouth, Lydia shook her head, quickly bringing his lips back to her own with desperate hands as their tongues danced together.

Teeth nipped and scraped against swollen lips and arched necks, hands roamed and grasped and pulled at hair and clothes.

Their breaths were heavy and short and Stiles wondered how in the hell he had managed to stay away from those bee stung lips for five whole days.

His hands mapped trails across her thighs and hips, groaning into her parted mouth as her tongue sneaked across his bottom lip. He pushed into her and his head fell back as she arched into him in response.

Lydia's hands fell to Stiles' waist, her fingers shaking as she pulled helplessly at his belt. Stiles voice was hoarse as he mumbled,

"Oh shit''.

Her hand brushed the length of him and her eyes grew wide as he twitched at her touch and grew harder than he thought was possible after Sunday night.

"Lydia…" He groaned her name into her hair, his lips brushing her neck as she arched into him once more, granting him all the access he wanted. His mouth brushed against her skin, his teeth grazing her jawline.

She whimpered, his hands found the curve of her ass and when he pulled her to him, they fell apart.

"Stiles, take me home'', the girl hardly recognized her own voice as she practically begged Stiles with hooded, dark eyes. He nodded back at her mutely, his hands finding her own as he helped her off of the desk.

"Do you have any more classes?''

Lydia shrugged carelessly, "Nothing that I can't miss'', she leaned forward dragging her lips across his jaw as he shrugged on his bag, "You?"

"Lydia, I couldn't even tell you what day of the week it was right now''.

The staggered almost dizzily as they quickly gathered the rest of their belongings and headed for the nearest exit.

With the absence of alcohol, Stiles kisses stayed on Lydia's lips for longer. She could feel her skin tingle and she could taste him still as he tongue peeked out to grace her lips.

His hands were ghosts on her skin, her thighs, her neck, her waist.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, his attention severely distracted as Lydia's skirt rose higher and higher as she stirred restlessly on the seat beside him. He contained his groans.

His lips were aching from her wanting mouth, her greedy lips and tongue and teeth that teased and nipped. Stiles could feel her eyes on him as he stared ahead at the road, he felt her take him in, her eyes raking over his profile and down to his arms and chest.

He was still hard as a rock, his excitement straining so obviously against his jeans. His embarrassment was yet to be found and he could only focus on the taste of Lydia that still lingered on his lips.

Stiles glanced over at his friend, watching her fidget still with the hem of her floaty skirt. It was royal blue and it made her hair look ridiculously bright. It was his favourite.

He cursed and stepped on the brakes as he fought to pull his eyes away from Lydia's hands. Her dainty fingers slid across the fabric, bringing the already short hem up and down. The silk slid across her skin so easily, Stiles was mesmerized.

He brought a hand to her own, pushing them away from the fabric as he scowled across at her. She laughed easily and happily, an eyebrow arched as her hand was placed on his own thigh instead.

It didn't take long for the pair to find themselves in Stiles' driveway, the engine off and the allure of the boys empty bedroom beckoning to them.


	8. Chapter 8

"This doesn't change anything cause' we're sober this time, right?''  
>A plaid shirt was chucked over a desk chair, books falling from the table as hips collided with the corner.<br>"Of course not, we're friends - close friends-''  
>"Special friends".<br>A skirt fell to the floor, a sigh, a groan. It was kicked across the floor by bare, delicate feet.  
>"Who can maintain a mature friendship with each other. Our friendship will not be ruined just because we're… we're...''<br>"So good at kissing each other?''  
>A belt buckle rattled, a zip unfastened. Groans were muffled between lips.<br>"Oh god, yes".  
>A shirt was thrown into the corner of the room.<p>

Curious eyes raked across the other's form, taking in curves and dips and smooth skin, lean muscles and broad shoulders; freckles and constellations of moles that had yet to be discovered with full, eager lips.  
>"Holy shit, you're beautiful''.<br>"Stiles...''  
>"Come here".<p>

Lydia threw her little body into Stiles' arms, his own chest meeting her own half way across the room as they collided. Their lips found each others easily and they melted together, already so familiar with each others kisses.  
>Stiles lifted the girl, his rough palms cupping her ass as he lifted her up and into him, she responded with a moan of approval, her surprisingly long legs curling around his waist as she clung to him. They stumbled their way over discarded bags and forgotten shoes to his bed, only making it halfway as they ended up against a wall.<br>She gasped at the cold surface as Stiles braced her between it and his warm body. She ran excited hands his frame, her body held up by his own as her fingers trailed across his strong arms and muscular shoulders.  
>The girl tilted her head back in delight as she allowed him to kiss, lick and nip at her neck, gasping when his lips found a particularly sensitive spot below her ear. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as she squirmed in his arms and wondered when the fuck her best friend turned into one of the guys she read about in her 'romance' novels.<br>You know, the kind she hid under her bed?

Tiny hands explored the wide, flat planes of muscle that stretched across his back, his skin tanned from the previous summer and hours of lacrosse practice. She traced each freckle and mole she found with a smile, making a silent promise to kiss each one she came across.

Stiles ground himself into her, all previous thoughts of possible hurting the girl flying out of the window as she moaned into his neck and gripped a handful of his mussed up hair. He grinned against her lips as she attacked him with feverish kisses. Lydia was impatient and she clawed at his back to prove her point. Noises of pleasure and protest came from her throat and Stiles remembered them from that fateful Sunday evening.  
>He placated her with soothing circles on the backs of her thighs - her legs gripping his frame harder as she attempted to pull the large boy into her. He chuckled into her parted lips and he could feel her scowling at him despite his closed eyes. The sharp bite to his bottom lip confirmed his suspicions.<br>"What do you want, Lydia?''  
>"Stiles, you already know fine well...''<br>His grin grew and he tried to keep his friend still as she wriggled impatiently in his jeans were becoming impossibly uncomfortable.  
>"I wanna hear you say it'', his voice dropped lower than before, his words hoarse and rough, "I want to hear you say those words to me again, Lydia''.<br>_Valentines day, she was in his lap, half naked and turned on to ridiculous levels. Her voice resonated through him.  
>"You need to tell me, Lydia, please..."<em>

_"Touch me, Stiles". _

Lydia opened her heavy, hooded eyes - dark with lust and anticipation. She licked her lips, his eyes following the movement as his hands took in the delectable curves of her ass. He was in heaven.  
>Her voice was quiet and breathy, she sounded out of breath, worked up and exhilarated.<br>"You want me to tell you that I want you to touch me?''  
>The boy's eyes glazed over at her words, his gaze trained on her smirking lips.<br>"Stiles?''  
>He snapped out of it, nodding slowly as he pulled their bodies together, closer than possible.<br>Lydia's breath hitched and Stiles attacked her neck once more, his mouth trailing fire across her collarbone and moving into the dip between her breasts, the lace of her bra tickling his cheeks and heightening his already crazed senses.  
>Her lips brushed his ear as she murmured, "I want to touch you this time, Stiles''.<br>His groan could have been heard outside and it vibrated through his chest, against the girls own body. Stiles muttered curse words into her skin - her laughter doing bad, bad things to him. He raised his head to look at her and Lydia couldn't help but appreciate his wild hair, bare chest and hooded eyes.  
>Day old stubble created shadows across his jawline and Lydia wanted to kiss him there.<br>She did - using that same movement to whisper a ''_please'' _into his skin.  
>"Fuck, Lydia. I wanna - Yes. But… I wanna touch you, wanna make you feel good...'' His sentences were unfinished, trailing off into her parted lips and stolen by her kisses. His brain was fried, all logical thoughts gone. He was liquid lust around this girl.<p>

Lydia squirmed in his arms, smiling as he let out a hiss. She slipped down his body and he steadied her until she found her footing. Without her heels, she stood just below his chins and she couldn't help smile down at her mussed up curls.  
>"Well, I wanna touch you first".<br>"No, I wanna go first".  
>"You had your turn last time, I wanna make you-''<br>"I'm older and taller and bigger and-''  
>"Are we seriously arguing about this?!'' Lydia stood in her underwear, glaring up at the boy with her hands on her hips.<br>"Have I ever told you that you're ridiculously hot when you're angry?''  
>Stiles grinned, his jeans sliding down his narrow hips with every step he took towards her. The white band of his underwear called out to Lydia and her nimble fingers soon slipped into the elastic as he closed his arms around her.<br>It took her seconds to wrap her tiny hands around the length of him, stiling in surprise and the size of her best friend.  
>She looked up at him as he stood with his eyes closed tightly and his lips parted.<br>"Well isn't this a nice surprise?'' Her voice was filled with teasing and genuine excitement - she was still technically human after all.  
>"Lydia I swear to god...''<br>Her eyebrows were raised in a challenge and she prompted him to continue. The girl stood on her toes, leaning up to graze feather light kisses along his jawline, trailing them down to his neck, shoulders and chest.  
>His ribcage felt like it was about to cave in. Her own body brushed across his with her movements, her smooth, bare skin gliding along his own like silk. Pairing that with her wet kisses and her hold on his dick, Stiles felt like any other teenage boy at that moment.<br>"Lydia Martin, if you don't do something, like right now, I won't be held responsible for the mess that I _will _create".  
>She laughed gleefully and continued with her peppering of kisses.<br>"You want me to move my hand?''  
>Stiles nodded, his eyes still closed.<br>"You wanna move to the bed?"  
>He shook his head, his breath hitching as her hand squeezed him ever so slightly. In response, he moved back into the wall and she followed. This time his bare skin hit the cool paint, his jeans, unbuttoned and scratching against the surface behind him.<p>

Lydia's nose grazed his chin and her lips soon found his own as he open up to her, letting her tongue do wonderful things to his own as her hand moved across the length of him. He groaned into her parted lips and she moaned in return - her body moving closer and pressing into him, her hand crushed between their bodies.  
>His breath grew shallow and he tore his lips away from hers as his chest heaved. Stiles let his head drop forward, resting on her own as her hand worked him faster, each movement precise and glorious and so, absolutely, fucking perfect.<br>"Lydia…" His voice was dry, guttural and Lydia loved it.  
>"Yeah, Stiles?''<br>"I can't… I-''  
>"Tell me". She peppered kisses across his exposed neck and shoulder, any bare skin that she could reach.<br>He moaned low and heavy into her ear.  
>"I'm gonna come, fuck. Lydia, so good, I swear''.<p>

The girl stroked him faster, squeezing his length tighter as his hands flew to her waist and gripped her hard. She gasped, desperate to give him the same pleasure he gave her, to see him come apart from her hands, her lips.  
>He threw his head back with a low moan, his lips parted and eyes squeezed shut. Lydia watched him in awe, her hands slowing to a stop as he panted heavily, his body melting into the wall.<p>

Silence fell over them and the only sound was shallow breaths and slow, lazy kisses. They parted and Stiles finally opened his eyes, heavy from lust. He gazed down at her in utter adoration and shock.  
>"Holy shit''.<p>

Ten minutes had passed and Lydia was lying on her stomach across Stiles' unmade bed. Her still half naked body was stretched out amongst the pillows and her brow was furrowed as she read the back of a bio textbook she had found on the floor.  
>The bathroom door clicked open and she looked up to see Stiles standing in the doorway, his jeans and ruined boxers discarded and some grey sweats in their place.<br>She was delighted to see that he had yet to find another shirt.

He moved towards her and her wide eyes followed the movements and ripples of muscles appreciatively. His hair was still gloriously messy and when he fell down onto the bed beside her, he ran long fingers through her own; brushing out the curls and knots.  
>Stiles placed as kiss on her shoulder wondering how they hell he had ended up half naked and post orgasmic in his bed with his best friend. With Lydia.<br>As she crawled on top of him, he decided not to question it.

Lydia was now one hundred percent certain that her favourite place was on top of Stiles. She watched from above him as he leaned back on his elbows, his chocolate eyes travelling down the length of her.  
>Her was sure her skin was made of vanilla ice cream or something - her strawberry blonde tresses only causing it to stand out more. She was flawless.<br>He told her.  
>She shook her head with a small smile.<br>He kissed it away.

Kissing Lydia was like unlocking all of the worlds secrets, Stiles thought, his lips moving gently across her own. She poured her soul into him, her body grinding slowly on top of his own. She shivered at his touch and he found galaxies in her battle bruises, maps of unknown plants on the blue and purple veins that he traced on her thighs.  
>His hands pulled at her underwear, the lace slipping to the side as his fingers found that spot that made her moan his name into his lips.<br>He was hard under her in an instant.  
>Stiles rubbed softly at her sensitive skin, her legs straddling his lap as his hand slipped between their bodies.<br>Lydia gyrated against him, moaning low and breathy as his fingers slipped inside her, his thumb stroking her softly. Her forehead collided with his own, their lips brushing and kissing, tasting each others sighs and breaths and words.  
>He murmured to her, his breath warm in her ear as he told her how good she felt. Her legs closed around his hand, his long fingers coaxing more and more pleasure out of her.<br>Her body tensed and he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her to him as she fell apart from his lips, his fingers and his soothing words of encouragement.

Stiles fell back onto the mattress, Lydia falling with him as her head found a comfortable nook between his shoulder and chin. She gasped for air as Stiles' rough palms painted soft patterns across her bare back. The girl erupted in goosebumps and she placed kisses on his neck.

They lay together, in his bed, half naked and blissful as the school bell rang in the distance - signalling the end of last period.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles ran a hand over his face, listening to his cell play the last notes of his ringtone. It faded to silence before it beeped again, once, twice and then a third. He groaned and rolled over, burying his face in a pillow that still smelled like Lydia.  
>He groaned again.<p>

She had left hours ago, kissing him goodbye softly and gently, before they fell back into bed and he finally said goodbye to her with another kiss an hour later. He was still in the same spot that she had left him, shirtless, ruffled and confused.  
>He had kissed her countless times, he knew what his best friends lips tasted like. He knew what she sounded like when she moaned his name. He knew what her skin felt like under his hands, how perfectly she fit - his phone rang again.<br>He yelled aloud, a strangled noise coming from the back of his throat as he rolled out of bed with a thump, stretching across the rug and grabbing his balled up jacket. Stiles yanked out the persistent device from his pocket and hit 'accept'.

"What?"  
>"Dude what the hell? Where have you been, I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!''<br>Scott's voice was concerned and hardly audible over loud background music. Stiles sighed guiltily. He fell back down onto the mattress, the phone to his ear.  
>"Sorry man, I was studying - couldn't find my cell''. Stiles winced, he hated lying to his best friend, "Where are you anyway?''<br>The pounding music was growing in his ear and he could hear Isaac yelling in the background.  
>"Danny's party, remember? That's why I'm calling, we're all wondering where you are…''<br>Stiles swore under his breath, moving up and over his window. He pulled back the blinds to see his dad's cruiser still missing from the driveway.  
>"All of you? Who's there?''<br>Scott's voice grew louder as he yelled over the bass, "Just the usual, Kira picked up Isaac and I earlier. Allison's been trying to get Lydia to come out too - we haven't seen her since you's both bailed after lunch - where the hell did you both go anyway?''  
>The alpha's voice pitched with curiosity as he remembered his friends absence.<p>

Stiles stuttered and tripped over a discarded shoe, "Uhh, I felt, um sick - so I headed home early…'' He closed his eyes as he awaited his friends reply.  
>Scott paused.<br>"Huh. That's what Lydia told Allison. Hope you didn't catch anything from each other…''  
>Stiles almost choked on his own breath, "Shit, uh no. No, we're never in, uh, close proximity to, well, you know - swap diseases and, um, stuff''. The boy swung his arm out at his wardrobe at his own stupidity. His regretful choice of words was short lived as his friend simply laughed.<br>"Yeah, sure man - just get your ass over here - Hey, Allison! Over he- Yes, Lydia! Finally!''  
>Stiles reached for a clean shirt at the mention of the girls name. He was confused and needed to speak to her, to see her - to anything. How was he supposed to act around her? Their friends?<br>"Stiles, you there dude?"  
>"Yeah man - on my way".<p>

Stiles pushed his way through the throng of familiar and unfamiliar students, muttering apologies as he went. He heard rather than seen Malia and Isaac ahead of him, their raucous laughter flowing over the loud music that filled the crowded room.  
>He watched as Allison spotted him, grinning and yelling happy greetings from their spot on a couch. Scott slapped him on the back with a grin as Isaac chucked a bottle of beer into his hands. He caught it, smiled back at his friends and muttered 'hello' back. He did it all with his eyes trained on the strawberry blonde that sat on the arm of the couch. <p>

Lydia met his gaze with her own, her smile slightly awkward but still warm and familiar. She could still taste his lips on her own and his hands on her body. She looked away, taking another long sip from her cup. She smiled and laughed distractedly at something Kira said.

Stiles struggled to get near Lydia for hours, the two friends constantly being intercepted and dragged away by drunken students they knew from school.  
>When Stiles finally managed to escape from a game of beer pong with the lacrosse guys, he turned back to the sofa he last seen his friends - only to find Isaac and Malia alone and wrapped up in one another.<p>

Stiles winced and looked around for the rest of the pack, not seeing any of them and cursing the fact that he didn't have a set of werewolf senses of his own.  
>He edged closer to the intertwined couple, his nose scrunched and his arm extended. He prodded Isaac on the shoulder.<br>"Hey Isaac, you've got a Malia on your face''. He chuckled at his own joke but his laughter died down as the couple pulled apart to scowl at him.  
>"Oh - right, well now that you're both not eating each other… Have you guy's seen Lydia?''<br>Isaac groaned at his friend, returning his attention to Malia as he waved Stiles away with a rude gesture of his hand.  
>They went back to kissing.<br>Stiles huffed in frustration as made his way through the dancing crowd, finally spotting Allison and Scott in the kitchen. He made his way towards the couple, almost feeling bad for interrupting their private moment.

Allison was perched on the counter her long legs swinging happily as Scott stood between them, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as they chatted to each other with grins on their lips. Before their said lips could become attached, Stiles joined them - tapping his beer bottle against Scott's in greeting.  
>"Alright, man?'' Scott was perfectly sober whilst Allison was much more carefree, her arms curling around her boyfriend's neck as she joined the boys in conversation.<br>"I'm starting to feel like a fifth wheel here guys - have you seen Lydia around?'' Stiles scratched the back of his neck casually, his voice strained as he tried to act nonchalant. The urge to pull on the front tufts of his hair was overwhelming.  
>"She bumped into that Matthew guy she's been seeing, they went out to the garden about ten minutes ago.''<br>Allison peered over Scott's shoulder as she said this, her words casual as she appeared to not notice her friends reaction.  
>"Matthew? You mean the douche she bailed on, on Valentines Day?'<br>"Uh, I guess?'' Allison shrugged her shoulders, pouting as Scott swapped her cup of punch for a bottle of water. They pair didn't notice Stiles walk out the patio doors and into the cool night.

It was quieter outside and Stiles spotted Lydia almost instantly. She was sat on sun lounger next to the fire pit and her hair glowed like a beacon. She was sat next to a guy who looked almost as small as she was, with mousy brown hair and striped shirt. His hand was on her leg.  
>Stiles hated him.<p>

Without thinking rationally, Stiles made his way across the decking, stopping behind Lydia as her conversation with the strange boy slowed to a stop. She looked up at him as if she sensed him there. Stiles knew she had. It was the same pull that had led him across the garden to her.  
>"Stiles, what're you doing?'' Her words were polite but Lydia's brow was furrowed as she looked up at him. Stiles glanced down at her and saw the love bite he had give her earlier just below her dress collar.<br>He swallowed thickly.  
>"Uh, didn't realize you had company'', He glanced at the boy who was sneering at him from his seat beside Lydia, "I just, I just thought you uh, might be cold. So-''<br>He handed her the lacrosse hoody he had brought with him earlier on the walk over and was too busy eyeing Matthew to see the blush creep across her cheeks as she took it from him with soft eyes and a smile.  
>"Thank you, Stiles''.<br>He nodded at her. The Matthew guy hadn't said anything and he was still sizing Stiles up.  
>'Yeah, try it pipsqueak, I know three werewolves and a girl who resembles Pikachu'.<br>"Stiles?"  
>"Huh?"<br>He was interrupted from his own thoughts as Lydia gestured to the boy, "This is Matthew. Matthew, this is my-'', Lydia stuttered over her words, "My friend, Stiles''.  
>Neither boy held out their hands to shake, instead nodding curtly at one another. Stiles stood with his hands in his pockets, his lips pursed as Lydia's words processed in his mind.<br>He shook his head slightly, taking a few steps back from the couple.  
>"Uh, right, well I'm going to head, I think… Uh, need me to walk you home Lydia? There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.''<br>Stiles stood a few feet away from the girl, watching her as she clutched his hoody to her chest. She bit her lip before opening her mouth to reply, her eyes so wide, so soft and so full of tenderness as she looked back at the boy who seemed so nervous around her.  
>"Actually I could give you a ride home'', Matthew spoke up, his hand squeezing Lydia's knee as he talked, "I haven't been drinking and it would beat having to walk home with Stiles here, no?''<br>The boy smiled smugly, his eyes watching carefully for Stiles' reaction.

Lydia stammered over her words and she tried not to look at Stiles as she accepted Matthews offer with a polite, tight smile.  
>"Um sure? Yeah - I guess I can't seem to think of a reason why not…'' She trailed off, looking at Stiles as he studied the ground.<br>"Great! That's settled then", Matthew stood and smoothed down his shirt, "I'll go grab you another drink then".  
>He walked across to Stiles reaching up slightly from his small stature to pat Stiles' shoulder.<br>"I'll get her home safe, you seem like the overly protective, brotherly friend'', Matthew guffawed obnoxiously, walking away from the two and back into the crowded house.  
>Stiles scrunched up his nose as he watched the boy saunter away and he turned to Lydia with a half smirk, "Do you want to tell him, or shall I? Protective brother type my ass…''<br>"Stiles, not now''.

Lydia's eyes were pleading as she stood to join her friend, careful not to reach out to him like she wanted to, like she would normally.  
>The boy turned to look at her and frowned, wondering where her change of attitude had came from.<br>"Lydia, what? I thought you said that guy was a douche - he is a douche''.  
>Lydia sighed as she looked up Stiles with an indignant expression.<br>"No, those were your words, I merely said that he -''  
>"Couldn't make you come like I can?''<p>

Her stomach dropped at Stiles' words, his sudden confidence and the hand that he placed on her waist. Heat surrounded them as they stood together in the cool night and she swallowed thickly. Lydia didn't dare meet his gaze that she could feel burning into her.  
>"Stiles…" Her voice was weak and it came out as a whisper. His thumb ran circles into her waist, his long fingers curling around her back.<br>"Let me take you home Lydia, I don't like that guy''.  
>His voice was low and it resonated through her like chocolate and was almost powerless underneath his touch, at his words. She felt weak. It scared her.<p>

Lydia chanced a quick look at the boy and was speechless when she found warm, brown eyes that were hooded and dark, gazing down at her. She bit her lip and watched in fascination as he licked his own unconsciously in reply.  
>"Matthew's coming back".<br>"I don't care".  
>"Stiles…"<br>Lydia moved out of his embrace and he allowed her, stepping away slightly as Matthew returned with an overfilled glass of beer and narrowed eyes.  
>"They ran out of punch so I brought you some beer, you'll drink that, right?''<br>Lydia was looking at the floor as she nodded and took it from him, gulping the amber liquid down and wincing at the bitter taste - her skin was flushed, her lips red and her cheeks pink.  
>"Weren't you leaving, bro?''<p>

Stiles peeled his eyes away from Lydia to raise his eyebrows at the boy. He cleared his throat and fought the urge to whisper out for Scott or Isaac and their claws.  
>"Uh, yeah - I guess I was'', he slapped Matthew on the back a tad too harshly to be considered friendly, "See you, bro''.<br>He backed away with a tight, sarcastic smile - stopping when he reached Lydia. She was perched back on the sun lounger and he hunched down on his knees to look her in the eye.  
>"You need anything, Scott and Isaac are still inside. You need me, you call and I will be here in a second'', he swiped his hoody from the chair beside her, pulling it gently over her head as the cool wind whipped her hair around her face. He smoothed it back.<br>He pushed her still half full glass away from her, only giving her a look of warning as he did so. She pursed her lips at him but didn't argue. Stiles dropped a quick and almost undetectable kiss to the top of her head as he stood, walking backwards from them.  
>He made sure Matthew heard him as he told Lydia to text him when she got home safe.<p>

Stiles walked away and continued looking over his shoulder until he was out the back gate and he could no longer see Lydia sitting bundled up in his sweatshirt, watching him with wide eyes as he left her alone with another guy. He sent Scott a text to tell him to watch out for Lydia and then he walked the pavements alone to his house.

It was two thirty am when Stiles cell beeped and vibrated underneath his pillow, rousing him from his restless sleep. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were still closed as he answered, blindly pushing at the buttons.  
>"Hello?''<br>"Stiles, I'm outside. I need you''.


	10. Chapter 10

When Stiles opened his front door his eyes were panicked and concerned. He took in Lydia's damp hair and his too large hoody, her eyes sad and unfocused as she gazed up at him with pouted lips.

He ushered her inside without words, his hand finding hers and pulling her in gently. She stepped into the hallway and into his arms.

Stiles sighed, resting his cheek on top of her damp curls. She smelled like rain and her own perfume, the same scent that still clung to his pillows.  
>"What's wrong?''<br>The girl shrugged, her arms wound around that boy's waist as she burrowed her head into his chest. He was warm from bed and soft with sleep, his hair mussed and his eyes heavy.  
>"Lydia?" She pressed her face into his chest further and Stiles sighed once more. He closed the door over with one hand and shuffled them both into the living room.<br>"Why are you here at 3am? Did something happen? I thought Matthew was giving you a ride ho- Did he hurt you? Where is he?''  
>Stiles voice grew slightly in volume and Lydia winced in his embrace, her lips hardly moving as she told him to be quiet.<br>Stiles huffed, frustrated and he held his friend at arms length, looking down with panic.  
>"Lydia, you need to talk to me''.<p>

"I'm fine Stiles, I'm, I'm fine'', she stumbled over her words, her brow furrowed as she struggled to hold his stare.  
>"You're drunk. That son of a bitch-''<br>Stiles moved quickly, searching for the keys to his jeep as Lydia followed him out to the hallway again, trying to reach out to him. She finally grabbed a handful of his shirt that he had chucked on and she held him there, pulling insistently.  
>"Stiles, no, no! He didn't do anything. He dropped me off at my place… I just didn't wanna go home''.<br>Her eyes were sad and guilty as she tried to explain and the boy looked down at her with a softened expression.  
>"Lydia…'', he pulled her into him once more, his arms curling around her frame perfectly. She shivered in his arms.<br>"You're freezing".  
>"I'm fine", she lied. Lydia wasn't fine at all.<p>

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, wrapped around each other and swaying slightly in comfort. Both of them hid their furrowed brows and thoughtful, confused expressions as they wondered how this week had happened.  
>And it was only Friday night.<br>Eventually, Stiles pulled himself away from the girl grudgingly, smiling at her slight pout and taking her by the hand. He led her upstairs carefully, watching as she swayed slightly. He swore under his breath. His large hands found her waist and he held her on either side, close behind her as they stepped up each stair with careful feet.

When they finally made it to the top, Lydia felt like she could finally release the breath she had been holding. She made her way towards Stiles' all too famiiar bedroom but stopped as she watched him disappear into the bathroom, leaving the door open.  
>Bottles of shampoo fell and clattered to the floor and she heard him curse a few times. Soon, the sound of running taps filled the silent house and he appeared minutes later, his hand reaching out to her from the doorway.<br>She raised an eyebrow at him, stumbling slightly into the wall before she righted herself.  
>"You're having a bath'', Stiles stated simply, "You're freezing and you need to sober up''.<p>

Lydia shuffled towards him, accepting his hand and he led her into the room that was filled with steam. She felt warmer already.  
>The water inched it's way up the tub and she sensed Stiles behind her, watching her. He was, with careful eyes and his lips set in a grim line.<br>She frowned, reaching up with soft fingers to brush his lips, hoping for a smile. He didn't and he lowered his eyes until she dropped her hand with embarrassment.  
>"Come on, let's get you warm''.<br>Stiles nodded to the edge of the bath and she sat, watching in silence as he peeled off her sodden shoes. His hands covered her feet and he rubbed them, warming them in his palms.  
>"Why did you think it was a good idea to walk to mine in the rain? You should have called me, I would have came and picked you up''.<br>Lydia looked down at him with a small, hopeful smile, "Really?''  
>"Of course I would have, Lydia, wouldn't I have always done that for you?''<p>

The girl had the right to look sheepish as she mumbled, "I guess…''  
>Stiles gave her a pointed look that said, 'exactly'.<br>"So what's changed, why would tonight be any different?'' He motioned for her to stand and he took hold of his sweatshirt. She lifted her arms without a second thought as he helped her peel the heavy, rain soaked material away from her tiny body and over her head.  
>He dropped it to the floor with a squelch and looked down at his friend with raised eyebrows, waiting for her answer.<br>"Because we've changed, we're different,'' Lydia's gaze stayed level with Stiles' chest her fingers absentmindedly picking at her nails, "Because you left me at a party with another guy after we spent that afternoon in bed together and I really don't know what all of that means''.  
>Stiles stood in shock as he watched a single tear make it's way down Lydia's cheek.<p>

"No, no, no, no'', He hushed her, his voice tight with panic and he pulled her into his arms, "Don't cry Lydia, please don't''.  
>Lydia fisted his shirt in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut as she pressed her face into his chest, tears falling in full force now.<br>"And I'm really drunk!'' She wailed.  
>Stiles was not prepared for any of this and he thanked the gods that his Dad had taken overtime that night. He stroked the girls damp curls and made soothing noises that he whispered into her ear. They swayed together and Stiles opened and closed his mouth seven times over before he decided on the right words to say.<br>"It's been a while since I've seen drunk Lydia… I forgot how emotional she was'', he laughed slightly and hoped to god she would too.  
>She let out a short chuckle into his chest and the boy sighed in relief. He pulled away enough so he could look down at her and his heart almost broke when she gazed back up with huge green eyes and long lashes soaked with tears.<br>His voice was soft and broken when he told her once more, "Let's get you warm huh?''

Despite Lydia's eye roll, Stiles insisted that he stood outside whilst she continued undressing. He felt a sense of triumph when she finally stopped arguing with him and he heard the soft splashes of water from the other side of the door, indicating that she was finally in the warm water.  
>"You can come back in now, Stiles''.<br>He winced and he struggled internally with the pull he felt at her words. He cleared his throat, his hands clasped at his lips.  
>"Uh, yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. I'll just sit out here and talk to you… You know, make sure you don't drown and what not''.<br>"Stiles, you've seen me naked…''  
>Was she trying to kill him? The boy dropped his head onto the closed door, the cool wood doing nothing to ease the heat that was coursing through his body.<br>"Well, technically, I've not'', he closed his eyes as he heard the water ripple and splash, "There's always been, um, lace an- and jeans in the way and what not'', his throat was dry as he heard Lydia sigh in content.  
>"And that goddamn lacrosse sweatshirt'', he cursed under his breath.<p>

"Stilinski, I don't care - get your ass in here and make sure I don't fall into an alcohol induced coma'', her voice was playful but stern - there was no room for arguing.  
>"You're so fucking bossy''.<br>"Stiles!''  
>He ignored her, instead choosing to silence her by turning the handle and opening the door, peering round cautiously. She was a sight to behold. Her damp curls had been piled on top of her head - a mass of auburn that fell haphazardly around her face, framing her flushed cheeks. Mountains of bubbles surrounded her and only her shoulders were visible from the water. She smiled coyly at him, watching him with an amused expression as he sat on the floor beside the tub, his forearms leaning against the lip. He looked at her with warm, chocolate eyes that made her sigh.<p>

She did. Lydia hummed happily, the warm water and the lasting effects of the copious beer she drank making her carefree and numb.  
>"How're you feeling?'' Stiles mumbled quietly to her, his voice matching the mood and surroundings. Lydia tucked her knees into her chest under the water, making herself smaller as her eyes dropped and she shrugged. Her happy mood slowly seeped into the water around her, swirling away with the popping bubbles. She lay her head on her knees and looked at Stiles with a helpless expression.<br>"I don't know. I'm drunk''.  
>Stiles laughed softly, one finger tracing soapy trails up and down her shoulder.<br>"What do you know?''

Lydia thought carefully for a moment, her lips pursed and a little furrow appeared between her brows that Stiles thought was adorable.  
>Her ruby lips parted and she let out the breath she had been holding.<br>"I know that I'm drunk and I'm tired. I know that I wanted to come to yours, I wanted to see you'', her eyes landed on his, unashamed and bold, "I wanted you to hold me and tell me that what we're doing isn't going to mess us up''.  
>Her eyes watered again and Stiles was quick to move to his knees, closer to her and pressing his lips to her bare, wet shoulder.<br>"I want you to tell me that we're still best friends and I want you to tell me that it sucked just as much for you, as it did for me when you walked away and left me that douche''.  
>Stiles smiled against her skin when she used his own word. That guy was a douche. He placed another kiss to her neck.<p>

He stood without words, gripping his shirt from the back of his neck and pulling it off, dropping it beside Lydia's clothes on the cold tiles.  
>She looked up at him with a curious expression, her voice was hoarse from the party and from talking, her once tired eyes now alert and wide.<br>"You wanted to come here so I could hold you right?''  
>The girl nodded slowly, "Among other things, yes''.<br>Stiles scoffed, laughing and shaking his head at her, "One thing at a time, okay?''  
>He reached for the band of his grey sweats, undoing the tie before swallowing audibly and pushing them to the floor.<br>Before Lydia could rake her eyes down the full length of his naked frame, he stepped out of her view and into the bath behind her.  
>His long legs slide past either side of her so she was sat between them and he carefully pulled back on her shoulders until her back met his bare chest - warmed with the water around them.<br>She allowed him, her body reacting to the new sensations of his hard, wet chest beneath her. She wiggled, getting comfortable against him and she took pleasure in hearing him moan under his breath, his erection trapped between their bodies.  
>"Is this you holding me?'' Lydia's voice was barely audible but Stiles nodded, placing soft, wet kisses along her shoulders and spine. She shivered under his touch.<p>

"Are you okay?'' His voice was low and it vibrated through his chest and into her back. His slight stubble scratched her bare skin, his rough palms massaging the sides of her waist, running up and down - dangerously close to the sides of her breasts.  
>She nodded, not trusting her voice.<br>They sat together in comfortable silence, washing each other and placing kisses on the parts of the others body that they could reach. Stiles mapped out Lydia's back and shoulders with his lips whilst she peppered kisses on each of his fingers, his palms, his wrist.  
>When he lay back in the water, pulling her with him gently, she reach up and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw.<p>

It must have been nearing four in the morning when Stiles helped Lydia out of the tub and wrapped her in the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find. Wrapping one around his own waist, he repressed the urge to pick her up and carry her to his bed.  
>Instead, he led her by the hand, watching her stumble adorably in the dark as they both fought sleep. Without words, he pulled one of his T-Shirts over her head, accepting her smile as thanks. He pulled on some boxers and watched her crawl into his bed. She settled herself in the middle of his pillows as if she was made to be there.<br>Her hand reached out to him as he stood dumbly at the bottom of the bed frame and he walked round to take it, her tiny fingers lost in his hold. He crawled in beside her, their hands never letting go of each other.  
>As soon as his head met his pillow, she shuffled closer, her head finding her favourite spot on his chest and her leg slipping between his own.<br>Stiles let out a long exhale.

"We don't have to do, uh, what we've been doing if you're confused Lydia'', Stiles whispered into her hair, "I'm confused too''.  
>She was silent and still in his arms, so he continued, "I didn't want to leave you with that asshole… I thought you did though - I thought I was being the friend that was too over protective''.<br>He sighed, "I wanted to punch him. But I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You're my best friend, but I swear to god I wanted to rip his head off when he touched you… That's not normal, right? Best friends aren't supposed to feel that way''.  
>"We're special friends, Stiles'', Lydia's voice was thick with sleep and the boy wasn't even sure if she had her eyes open. He made a noise of frustration that filled the dark room.<br>"Lydia, you keep saying that and I don't know what it means!''  
>"It means you're my best friend and we kiss and we make each other feel good'', her fingers traced the muscles on his abdomen and he tensed under her touch.<br>Her voice was soft and her words were mumbled as she fell into a place between sleep and reality.  
>"But I'm scared Stiles, don't know what will happen'', she yawned, "Don't wanna mess this up, can't lose you, you know?''<br>"You won't lose me Lydia, ever, I promise'', Stiles stroked her hair out of her face as she twisted in her sleep, her face turned up to his own as she smiled tiredly back at him.  
>"Promise? Good. I just don't want you to stop kissing me Stiles. You make, make me feel good, y'now? So good''. <p>

The boy nodded and watched her nod off, her lips still parted slightly at her last slurred words.  
>"Yeah I know'', he said to no one in particular, "So goddamn good''.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_It's short, it's sweet, it's a filler and it was written and uploaded from my phone (sorry for any grammatical mistakes), but it's an update! _  
><em>Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas.<em>

Stiles woke up to his dad knocking on his bedroom door and yelling about breakfast onthe table.  
>He stretched and yawned, moaning into his pillow as the gloomy morning light flooded sleepily into his bedroom. He inhaled strawberries and Lydia's perfume with a sigh.<br>Lydia.  
>He bolted upright, his limbs scrambling<br>ungracefully between the sheets. His tired eyes cleared and he was confused at the sight of the empty space beside him.  
>The shirt he had given her last night was folded neatly on her vacated pillow and her clothes that had been drying on the radiator had disappeared.<p>

Confused, he slipped out of bed, grabbing a shirt to pull over his head in the process. Stiles' bare feet padded across the floor and he pulled the blinds up, only to groan in response. The grey light shone harshly and he grimaced at the dark, navy clouds above.  
>He crossed his room and ventured into the hallway, the smell of bacon and coffee invading the house in the most inviting way. He frowned at the bathroom, the open door confirming that Lydia was not in there either.<br>His foot touched the first stair as his phone beeped from somewhere in his room.  
>He backtracked, ignoring the sound of coffee being poured as he began to look for his cell underneath his pillow and in the pockets of discarded jeans.<br>He eventually found it on his bedside cabinet, underneath a school textbook.

"Stiles, woke up early - promised to meet Allison. I'm fine… Thank you for last night x"

He frowned at the glowing screen, his brow furrowing at the thought of her walking to Allison's on her own, instead of asking him for a ride.  
>He looked dejectedly around his room, all signs of her gone, no trace of her left -including his lacrosse jersey that had been drying overnight. He rubbed a hand over his tired face and tried not to think how he had only five hours sleep last night.<br>He dropped his phone without typing out a reply and trudged downstairs before his father could yell up at him.

The sheriff stood in his uniform in front of the cooker, watching the bacon pop and fizz whilst he tried to think of the best way to confront his teenaged son.  
>He had awoken early, just like every morning, to see Lydia sneak of out his sons room and out of their front door for the second time that week - that he knew of.<br>He was about to yell upstairs when Stiles appeared in the kitchen doorway; looking tired and forlorn.  
>The younger Stilinski sat at the table, his messy head in his hands as his father placed his breakfast in front of him and then joined his son.<br>"So, what's going on with you and Lydia?" Sheriff Stilinski peered at his son over the rim of his coffee mug, taking a long sip as Stiles gaped at his father with a slack jaw.  
>"I don't really know what you're ta-"<br>"Cut the crap, son - I know she stayed last night".  
>"I'm aware that you're aware…"<p>

Stiles sighed, stabbing his bacon with fork as his father waited patiently for him to explain.  
>"It's Lydia, you know?" Stiles was vague but his dad nodded knowingly, chewing on his own breakfast thoughtfully.<br>"Something happened on valentines day, we were hanging out and well, we kissed and - uh, we kissed", he stuttered and pursed his lips; avoiding his fathers gaze and refusing to divulge more information.  
>The sheriff raised his eyebrows in surprise, a small smile hiding on his lips, "I see… And that's a good thing, no?" He sipped his coffee, "you've had a thing for Lydia since the fifth grade, right?"<br>"The third".  
>Mr Stilinski chuckled and started to butter his toast, presenting Stiles with a slice and asking the obvious question.<br>"So what's the problem then?"

Stiles sighed and waved his toast around dramatically as he explained: "Well, we've kind of kept it to ourselves. We didn't make a big deal out of it even though I was freaking dying inside", the sheriff laughed again, "And then we kissed again and again and then she turned up last night all sad and weirdly emotional for Lydia and shit, sorry, I don't know what to do". Stiles bit off a piece of toast.

"And then there's Matthew…"  
>"Who's Matthew?" Stiles' father scrunched up his face in confusion.<br>"Matthew is a giant douche, Dad".  
>Mr Stilinski accepted this answer with a nod, placing his empty plate in the sink. He grabbed his car keys and braced himself against the doorway, looking at his son with folded arms.<p>

"And where's Lydia now?"  
>"Allison's, she bailed on me", Stiles sighed, pushing his food around his plate. His brow furrowed and he thought about the empty space in his bed.<br>"Go get her, kid", his Dad patted his shoulder and left for work, leaving Stiles with his own thoughts and forgotten breakfast.

Allison came out of her bathroom in a cloud of steam, her hair wrapped in a towel as she pushed last nights homework off of her bed. She sat down with a sigh, turning to her best friend who lay face down on the mattress beside her.  
>"So, now that I'm awake, are you going to tell me why you turned up at my door at seven thirty on a Saturday morning?"<br>"Aren't you pleased to see me?" Lydia's voice was muffled by the pillows she hid in and only her auburn that was piled on top of her head could be seen.  
>"Lydia…"<br>The banshee huffed and made a deal of turning over, her tiny body still wrapped in the too big jersey that belonged to the boy she woke up beside that morning.  
>"Allison, I've done a bad thing".<p>

The brunette stopped drying her hair and dropped the damp towel on her lap, turning until she sat cross legged on the bed. She faced Lydia with a confused and worried expression.  
>"What's wrong." It wasn't a question, but a concerned statement, a demand.<br>"It's about a boy".

Allison relaxed visibly and reached out to play with a loose strand of Lydia's hair, curling it around her finger.  
>"You mean that Matthew guy?"<br>Lydia flopped onto her friends lap, lying across her knees and staring nervously at the plaid pattern of Allison's pyjama pants. She allowed her to play with her hair for a few minutes and Lydia was content in the silence until Allison's pulled sharply on a curl, prodding her to speak.  
>"That actually hurt, I'll have you know".<p>

"Lydia Martin, you woke me up and if it's got nothing to do with werewolves, it better have been for something good".  
>"I kissed Stiles".<br>Allison was quiet and still, Lydia's long, strawberry curl lay dormant in Allison's hand and the girl gaped blankly at her friend.  
>Silence passed and Lydia fidgeted from her spot on the bed, her head still in the brunettes lap. Allison said nothing so Lydia continued, her voice hesitant and her body warm as her words brought back images from the memories she shared.<br>"Actually he kissed me, I guess I just told him I wanted him to", she furrowed her brow as she remembered that night, "I suppose we made out a bit, a lot. Then other stuff happened…"

Allison moved so quickly that Lydia was sure she got whiplash. Her head that was supported by her friends legs was sent bouncing down onto the mattress as Allison stood up. Within seconds, the girl had practically straddled the strawberry blonde; her hands on either side of her head as she stared down at her incredulously.  
>"Are you being serious?"<br>"Yes, Allison - what're you doing? Oh my god, move-"  
>"Like, actually one hundred percent serious?"<br>Lydia stared back at her friend with narrowed eyes, "Yes! Allison, I'm trying to pour my heart out here, would you please get off of me-"  
>There was a sharp squeal and Lydia saw pillows sail through the air as Allison crashed down beside her with a wide grin.<br>"Oh my fucking god, tell me everything!"  
>"I'm trying to!"<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"So you and Stiles…''  
>"Uhuh''.<br>"Making out and…''  
>"Yeah… and stuff…''<br>Allison and Lydia lay side by side on the brunette's bed, their eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. The banshee let out a slow exhale as Allison's cheeks hurt from grinning. She dropped her head to the side, looking at her friend. The girl raised her eyebrows suggestively, her eyes twinkling.  
>"Well?''<br>Lydia frowned back, "Well, what?''  
>"How was he?''<br>Lydia tried to suppress a coy smirk but failed, instead choosing to bite her lip as Allison laughed gleefully.  
>"Which time?'' Was Lydia's reply. Allison shrieked in delight, rolling off of the bed to her feet and throwing a cushion at Lydia playfully.<br>"Lydia Martin, tell me now!''  
>The strawberry blonde laughed freely, burrowing her face in the pillow that she caught from Allison and squealed.<br>She surfaced, facing Allison with pink cheeks and glittering eyes.  
>"Amazing'', she said truthfully, her voice breathless.<p>

Allison jumped back onto the bed, crossing her legs Indian style as she stared at Lydia with wide eyes.  
>"Seriously?''<br>Lydia nodded shyly, "The best, everything he does is just so-'', she flung herself onto her back once more as Allison hovered over her, hanging onto every word she spoke.  
>"I mean, his <em>hands<em>'', she continued, "And his lips, _god_, his lips!'' Lydia practically moaned, her cheeks pink and flushed.  
>The pair sat in silence, both minds wandering at Lydia's words. Allison smiled down at her friend, a question playing on her lips.<br>"Better than Jackson?''  
>"Jackson who?''<p>

Stiles emerged from his shower with a billow of steam and a sigh, the empty house quiet apart from the faint buzzing that came from the room next door. Thinking of a certain strawberry blonde, he scrambled into his bedroom - his wet feet slipping on the wooden floor - and he grabbed his phone.  
>Scott's name flashed on the screen and he answered with an upbeat greeting, secretly feeling guilty that he was disappointed.<br>"Hey man, what's up?''  
>Scott sounded tired and he yawned before responding, "Fancy coming round to play Xbox? I just got the new halo - let me hand your ass to you''.<br>Stiles laughed and considered the invite, looking down at his empty bed and his T-Shirt that Lydia had worn the night before. He had washed her, kissed her, soothed her, held her in her sleep. And then she left him.  
>He frowned and reached for a clean shirt in his wardrobe.<br>"Sounds good, I'll be round soon''.  
>"Excellent! Bring food!''<p>

Scott sat on his bedroom floor with his mouth hanging open, his slice of pizza now lukewarm and suspended in the air by his frozen hand.  
>"So yeah, we had a bath together and fell asleep in my bed… When I woke up she was gone and that's that'', Stiles concluded his hour long confession, "That's the complete story of the best week of my life''.<br>Stiles sighed and took a long drag of his juice, throwing his pizza crusts into the cardboard box that lay between them. The video game beeped impatiently in the background and Scott was silent.  
>Stiles clenched his fists in front of him, his mind racing and his heart dull in his chest. He was disappointed when he woke up alone, he was unsure of what to do - confused as to how Lydia felt.<br>"I just, I just felt like I got something _real_ out of her last night man, you know? It wasn't just making out or fooling around''. Stiles sighed and fell back against the bed frame.  
>"She was still a little bit drunk, yeah, but she let me hold her and take care of her and she told me I made her feel good… she told me that she was scared - that she didn't want to lose me''. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his best friend for a response, for some advice.<br>"Why are you sitting here?''

"What?''  
>Scott frowned at his human friend, his pizza forgotten about as he spoke for the first time in an hour and twenty minutes, "Why are you even here?''<br>"Well that's just rude-''  
>"Bro!'' Scott huffed in frustration, "She practically told you last night!''<br>Stiles squinted back at him, clearly confused at his explanation.  
>Throwing a balled up shirt at him, Scott continued, "Stiles, when was the last time Lydia let herself get into a serious relationship?''<br>"With Jackson..?''  
>"Exactly. How did that end?''<br>"Considering the homicidal circumstances, I'm going to go with not well'', Stiles ventured with a wince.  
>"Jackson didn't treat her well dude, with or without being a supernatural lizard'', The alpha explained gently, "She was terrorized by the past and present version of Peter, played around with by Aiden and practically abandoned by her own dad''.<br>Stiles nodded thoughtfully, his expression solemn.

"She told you the reason last night, man, in the bath - when she was freaking wrapped around you!'' Scott dropped his pizza onto his plate, leaning forward to clap Stiles on the shoulder.  
>"She's scared. Lydia's scared I'll hurt her like every other guy'', Stiles' eyes were wide with realization. He ran a hand through his messy hair, his palm rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.<br>"Ten points to Stilinski''.

_"__Hey, Lydia, it's me again - pick up your phone okay? Or call me back, I really need to talk to you' - like urgently''._

_"__Lydia, I went round to yours, your mom said you were at Allison's - I'm driving round now - I just really think we should talk''._

_"__Uh, so, yeah. I went round to Ally's… she, she told me you went out with that Matthew guy. Uh, yeah - So I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you tomorrow, or at school or something. Yeah-''._

**TWO HOURS EARLIER.**

Lydia's cell rang from inside her bag and she ignored Allison's moans of protest as she clambered over her, messing up her freshly painted nails.  
>She grabbed her phone without looking at the screen, answering breathlessly and hoping to hear the voice she left behind that morning.<br>"Lydia, hi - it's me''.

The strawberry blonde frowned.  
>"Sorry - who's calling?''<br>Allison lifted her head and attention away from her cherry red toenails and matched her curious expression to her friends frowning one. She mouthed to Lydia 'who is it?'  
>The voice laughed nervously before it drawled, "It's Matthew…''<br>Lydia cringed internally and stuttered before answering.  
>"Matthew! Right, of course - sorry! I, uh, I was expecting another call - sorry…''<br>Allison made a face at the mention of the boy and watched Lydia through curious eyes. She flung a pillow at the banshee, telling her silently to put the call on loudspeaker. Lydia batted her away, avoiding two more flying cushions before relenting and pressing the conference button.

"So, like I was saying - we didn't really get to see too much of each other at the party last night. I was wondering if I could take you out this evening?''  
>Lydia gaped at her friend who furiously shook her head, her short curls whipping around her face.<br>"No! Lydia no! Say no! **No**!'' Allison whispered hissed, following the redhead around her room as she paced the floor, grappling for a response.  
>"Uh, Matthew, I'm uh, I'm-''<br>"Busy! You're busy! Say you're busy!'' Allison waved her hands frantically, pulling at her friend's skirt as she fell to the floor in dramatic despair.  
>The hunter looked up from her place on the carpet in defeat as Lydia let out a sigh into the phone.<br>"Sure, Matthew - I'd love to go out with you''.  
>"ARE YOU FU-''<br>"Pick me up in an hour? Okay-gotta-go-bye!'' Lydia rambled the last few words to the boy as Allison shouted out in surprise.

"You don't even like him, Lydia'', Allison watched her friend apply a fresh coat of red lipstick before fluffing out her curls around her face like an auburn halo.  
>"Sure I do, he's nice-''<br>"He's boring, he's dull, he's pretentious, he's a douche bag, he's not Stiles…''  
>"Correct, Allison; he's not Stiles - and right now, that's what I'm aiming for''.<br>She stood, smoothing out her skirt and grabbing her bag, letting her vibrating phone slip into it's depths unnoticed - the girl was oblivious to the illuminated screen, flashing with Stiles' name and laughing picture.  
>"Lyds, babe, you need to give you and Stiles a shot… from what you told me, everything seems pretty perfect-''<br>"Allison, we live in a world where giant lizards and werewolves are real, Japanese demon's have tried to kill us and all boys I've dated have disappointed me in ways I don't want to go into… Nothing's perfect''.  
>Lydia smiled a sad, tight lipped smile and headed for the door as her friend continued to try and reason with her.<br>"It's _Stiles_, Lydia! He adores you! He-''  
>"He adores the idea of me, Allison, he adores kissing me and rolling around in bed with me… I'm not good enough for him, not all of him - I'm pretty sure we discussed this five months ago''. She raised her eyebrows sternly, daring Allison to try and push the matter further.<br>Allison did: "You're being an idiot''.  
>Lydia laughed humorlessly, "I think you'll find this is the smartest thing I could do right now, Allison''.<br>The other girl shook her head, folding her arms in frustration and pursed her lips. Lydia walked around her, picking up her heels as she headed out into the Argent's hallway and to the front door.  
>Allison was close behind, her tirade following Lydia through the house.<p>

"You literally told me an hour ago that you and Stiles together, was _insane_! You said it was amazing, you told me he held you all night and-''  
>"Allison, please, I am begging you to drop it!''<br>"Stop!" Lydia suddenly whipped around to face her in the hall, her wide, green eyes watering; her lip quivering, "Just, please, stop it, okay?'' She smiled sadly, "Stiles needs to find a nice girl who actually deserves everything I turned down two years ago - who realizes what's in front of her before they end up in a dysfunctional friendship that ends with them in bed together every other night'', Lydia rambled breathlessly.  
>"Lydia, no, it's not like that with you two-''.<br>A car horn beeped from outside. The girls stood in silence, staring each other down.  
>"…I need to go''.<br>"Lydia!''  
>The door closed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Stiles, trust me - I know how you feel-''  
>"Allison, I really, really don't think you're understanding the full situation here'', Stiles paced back and forth in the Argent's hallway, his worn out converse burning holes on the rug, he sighed; rubbing harshly at his face with fidgeting hands.<br>The girl struggled for words, "Look, maybe I do-''  
>"Ally, I am one hundred percent sure that this is not a thing you and Scott went through, okay-''<br>Allison huffed in frustration and stood in front of her friend's path, blocking him from moving by grabbing him by the shoulders. He stood wide eyed as she stared up at him.  
>"Would it make everything a lot easier if I told you that I knew everything?''<br>Stiles gaped at her, mumbling slightly, "Everything? Lydia, told you everything. You know… everything?''  
>"Everything''.<br>A blush crept up the back of his neck and Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as his friend smirked up at him, eyebrows raised and a gleefully smug sparkle in her eyes.  
>"Great''.<p>

"So please, please dear god, enlighten me as to why she's away with him? On a date?''  
>Allison was perched on the edge of her sofa, watching once more as Stiles paced his way from the hallway into her living room and then back again.<p>

"Stiles, I told you - I don't know! It's Lydia, who know's what's going on in her head...''  
>"You do''.<br>Allison looked up from the floor and she tried in vain to avoided meeting the boys gaze.  
>"You're her best friend, Ally, you know exactly what's going on in her head''.<br>The girl had the right to look guilty and she moved her stare to the wall behind Stiles' head, trying to ignore the look of hurt and frustration etched onto his face.  
>"Exactly, she's my best friend - she'd kill me if I started telling everyone and anyone the things she trusted me with''.<br>"Hey, no, no no...'' Stiles was quick to stand in front of her before dropping to his knees and meeting her at eye level. His brown eyes were soft and as sad as she had ever seen. Allison sighed.  
>"I'm not everyone and anyone, not to her, Allison - not anymore'', he gulped nervously, "She came to me last night, she called me up at three am, not the other way around''.<br>Stiles laughed humorlessly, "Lydia was the one who told me that she didn't want me to stop, to stop… kissing her''.  
>He wiped a hand over his face in frustration as Allison held onto his every word, her head tilted as she listened and her brows furrowed with empathy.<br>"I held her all night, she's let me do that so many times now. Lydia, Lydia wears my shirts to bed - she let's me wash her hair when she's too drunk to do it herself! She wanted me to kiss her - she told me she did - and I am not going to let his dickhead take her away from me cause she's too scared to let me know that she actually cares about me!'' Stiles finished his tirade with a heavy sigh, his chest heaving as Allison nodded back slowly.

He stood, walking away from her with his hands behind his head, he pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck - only hearing Allison's words as he looked out of the window with stormy eyes.  
>"You know it's more than her just caring about you, right Stiles?''<br>He sighed, giving a half hearted shrug as he dropped his chin to his chest in defeat.  
>"Stiles, she's crazy about you! You've just given yourself all the evidence you need two minutes ago! Lydia is falling for you more and more each day and she's absolutely terrified'', Allison frowned, stepping forward to give the boy a good natured shove on his shoulder, "You get that, right? You're supposed to be the smart one, for christ's sake''.<p>

Lydia stood shivering in the airy cinema, the empty seats around her only emphasising the fact that Matthew sat so close on her other side. A group of teenagers near the back row sniggered their way through the adverts and threw popcorn at each other, making her frown. She pulled the hem of her skirt down to her knees, crossing her arms as she tried to keep the goosebumps at bay.  
>"Oh, hey, are you cold?''<br>She smiled tightly as Matthew spoke to her through a mouthful of chocolate. Deciding that wearing his jacket wouldn't be as bad as getting hypothermia during a terribly cliche horror movie called ''Ouija'', she nodded.  
>Instead of shrugging off his coat and handing it to her like she expected, he moved even closer and boldly placed his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her small frame into his own and she stiffened - his body unknown and strange to her.<br>He didn't smell like mint and gummy worms, his hands weren't ridiculously large and rough against her skin. He wasn't tall enough for her to tuck her head safely under his chin. He wasn't -.

"Stiles, please tell me how you plan on finding out where they even went?''  
>Allison stood with her hands on her hips as Stiles pulled his hoodie over his head with a total lack of grace and sophistication.<br>From beneath the material, he mumbled back, "I'll just drive around town until I see her or she answers her phone''.  
>"Are you being serious?''<br>The boy eventually pulled his head through the correct opening and yanked furiously at the hem of the material. He stood tall, staring down at his friend with raised eyebrows.  
>"You're being serious, oh my god''.<br>Stiles opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out, and instead, he patted down his pockets, looking for his car keys.  
>"Okay, I'm calling Scott'', Allison shook her head in exasperation, watching as Stiles dropped to all fours and hunted under her sofa for the keys to his jeep.<p>

The movie dragged on and on, and with each passing minute of high pitched, horror music; Matthew's hand seemed to be edging lower towards Lydia's chest.  
>She gritted her teeth and wriggled away from him with a sudden force he wasn't expecting and he jumped back with a grunt. The old couple two rows behind them hushed him impatiently.<br>He frowned at Lydia and smiled unapologetically, "Yeah, I'm warm now, thanks''.  
>They were only forty minutes into the film and Lydia had lost count of how many fake, whining screams the half naked actresses had bleated out. Frankly, she was insulted.<br>She took a sip of her drink and watched with morbid curiosity as Matthew's hand came to rest on her bare knee, his eyes still trained on the screen as a smug smirk fell onto his lips.

She slapped him away without any hesitation, mentally cursing herself for accepting his offer in the first place. She ignored his baffled stare and with her lips set in a grim line, she grabbed her bag from the floor and stood.  
>"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room''.<br>Without waiting for a reply, or to see if he had even heard her, she squeezed past her date and took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the scoffs of the underage teens at the back. With a deep sigh, she stepped into the harshly lit lobby and pressed her back against the closed door.

Finding a seat by the popcorn counter, she dropped into the hard, plastic chair. Lydia cursed under her breath as she thought of the boy she had left behind that morning, the boy she hadn't heard from since. She thought back to last night, how he listened to her drunken mumblings and washed away her tears. She had woken up in his shirt, tangled around him and so blissfully content.  
>Then she ruined it.<p>

Before the tears of frustration could spring to her eyes, she grabbed her bag from the floor, searching through it with determination until she dug out her cell.  
>Five missed calls, three voicemails.<br>She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his name, even on her phone screen. Lydia even whispered it under her breath, just to make sure she was sure she read it correctly.  
>Three voicemails, all from Stiles.<br>"Hey, Lydia, it's me again - pick up your phone okay? Or call me back, I really need to talk to you' - like urgently''.  
>The banshee listened to each one with a growing sense of dread, her heart was heavy and her throat was tight.<br>The last message ended with a harsh beep and a digital voice asked her again and again if she wanted to keep, delete or listen to the message again.  
>Instead she hung up and scrolled through her list of favourites until she landed on 'S'. With the press of two buttons, the image of a grinning, sleepy Stiles came to life on her cell and the dial tone started.<br>By the time it had rung three times, the small red bar at the top of her screen flashed angrily at her and her cell faded to black.  
>"No, no, no, no, no!'' Lydia gaped at the device with disbelief, pressing the on switch over and over again, only for it to tell her she needed to charge it.<br>"Fuck!''

Stiles jeep grumbled it's way down the main street and away from Allison's house. Scott sat beside him in the passenger seat, his arms crossed and his expression fallen into a scowl.  
>"I cannot believe you actually called me up to be your sniffer dog''.<br>Stiles scoffed and pretended to act hurt, "I think you'll actually find that your girlfriend called you, not me''.  
>"Yeah - that's why I was stupid enough to answer''.<br>Stiles rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tighter, looking out on the busy sidewalks for a familiar flash of strawberry blonde hair.  
>"She's got to be around Beacon Hills somewhere, right?''<br>Scott merely grunted and started fiddling with the dials for the car radio.

"Dude!'' Stiles turned the wheel suddenly, jerking the car to a stop in the mall parking lot. He batted Scott's hands away from the important buttons and glared at him.  
>"Hey, best friend?! Mind helping me out? Seeing as you were the one to tell me that I've stupidly been ignoring the fact that Lydia may like me back after all these years?!''<br>Scott sighed and he opened the car door. He let himself out as he called back a "fine'', to his friend. His eyes turned apologetic as Stiles joined him.  
>"Please don't shout at me - you know I hate it when you shout''.<br>"Sorry bro''.

"Lydia wears that perfume that smells all fruity and flowery, yeah?'' Scott sniffed the air experimentally, trying to block out the scent of horny teenagers and burnt pizza from the nearby diner.  
>"Yeah, like strawberries and apples - just the tiniest hint of cherry...'' Stiles trailed off as his best friend squinted at him.<br>"Bro...''  
>"She spends the majority of her time in my bed, okay?!''<br>"Whatever'', Scott moved towards the doors to the cinema, smelling popcorn, cherry gummy worms and the emotional scent of vulnerability.  
>He sniffed again, watching as Stiles awkwardly waved to the passing couple who shuffled their curious children away from the strange boy inhaling cinema posters.<br>"Well?''  
>Scott smiled, "She's in there - they're in there''.<br>Stiles gaped at the alpha with wide eyes, "Are you sure?!'', he stuttered.  
>"Yup, I can smell Lydia's perfume, gummy worms, a little bit of your bedroom and a whole lot of regret and anger''.<br>"Yeah, that sounds like Lydia'', he smiled sadly before looking up with a confused expression, "Wait, you can smell my room, me? In there?''  
>Scott nodded.<br>"On her, on Lydia?''  
>He nodded again, giving his friend a shove towards the doors.<br>"What about you? Don't you need a ride home?'' Stiles glanced towards the blacked out doors with nervous eyes and fidgeting hands.  
>"Nah, I'll be happy to jog back. I told Allison I'd pick us up a some Chinese food on the way home'', the boy grinned cheerfully and began walking backwards, away from the cinema.<br>"Good luck!''

Stiles stepped into the lobby, the multicoloured walls and mismatched carpet becoming disorienting to him under the harsh lights. He smiled and waved politely to some girls he knew from Maths class and looked around the area with hopeful expectancy. It was practically empty.  
>He moved towards the screening rooms at the back and past the cafe, pausing and almost tripping over his feet as he spotted a small, curled up mass of strawberry curls.<br>"Lydia?''


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles let out a slow breath, taking careful steps towards the girl who was curled around herself on one of the cafe chairs. Her head was slumped forward and she was staring down at her phones blank screen.  
>"Lydia?" Stiles murmured to her softly, crouching down to her level and placing a gentle hand on her knee.<p>

Lydia jumped slightly, tearing her eyes away from her dead phone and seeing coffee coloured eyes in front of her. She gasped.  
>"Stiles!"<br>The girl threw her arms around him without a second thought. Lydia buried her face in the comforting spot between Stiles' shoulder chin, her voice catching as she tried to apologize.  
>"I'm sorry", she hiccuped slightly, "I'm sorry I left this morning. I'm sorry I didn't call".<br>Stiles sighed and let his arms wrap around her, one hand finding it's way into her curls as he held her to him. He tried to keep the disappointment and hurt out of his voice when he asked her, "What about being here now - with him. Are you sorry about that too?''  
>He pulled away from her slightly, watching with a sinking heart as a tear escaped from Lydia's eye. She gazed back at him, too guilty to drop her gaze.<p>

The boy nodded silently towards to movie theater doors, "Is he still in there?''  
>Lydia nodded, her eyes wide and still full of tears. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Stiles took her hand in his own and gently pulled her to her feet.<br>"Let's go talk in the jeep, yeah?''  
>Lydia let him lead her outside, the cool air stinging her flushed cheeks. The sky was a deep navy and full, grey clouds threatened to open above them. She watched with soft eyes and a softer heart as Stiles held the passenger door for, making sure she climbed in carefully before closing it with a quiet click.<p>

She stared at the windscreen in pretend fascination, watching as big, fat raindrops fell heavily from the sky. She sensed, rather than saw Stiles climb into the front cab beside her. Her skin warmed and the tiny hairs on her bare arms raised into goosebumps. The smell of fresh mint and rainwater invaded her space - and something else that was entirely Stiles. It was silent apart from the slow but steady beat of rain falling from the heavens, the neon signs from the diner flashing in the distance, illuminating the couple in vibrant aqua and soft pinks. Stiles pushed out a slow breath from between his lips, watching the last car leave it's parking space beside them and leave them alone on the empty tarmac.  
>"Did you kiss him?''<p>

Lydia started at the sound of Stiles' voice, the silence between them and stretched on for minutes and although his words were sharp, his voice was quiet and hoarse. He cleared his throat once and turned to look at her.  
>She mirrored his actions, turning in her seat to gaze over at the boy in the dark - the boy with glowing amber eyes and messy chocolate hair. His skin was bathed in neon lights and he was luminous. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight of him.<br>"No", she spoke with more strength than she felt.

Within seconds of hearing her response, Stiles softened. His body, which was tense and rigid, melted into his seat whilst his eyes melted into liquid gold. His hands fell from their white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and instead sat fidgeting in his lap. Stiles longed to reach out to her to touch her, it seemed like an eternity since he had held her in his bed. Instead, he denied himself - he was angry with her, still upset and disappointed. Most of all, he was still completely confused.

"I haven't wanted to kiss him, Stiles, I haven't wanted to kiss anyone except you'', Lydia's voice was almost a mumble and it was in danger of being drowned out by the steadily increasing beat of the falling rain. The windscreen was streak with water, the outside world a blurry mosaic of colours and shapes. They were trapped in the bubble of Stiles' jeep.

The boy accepted this and nodded slowly. He looked at his friend with narrow, curious eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he asked her the most obvious question.  
>"Why are you here with him?''<p>

Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to look at the boy in front of her. His pouty lips glistened as his tongue snuck out and wet them, her eyes followed every movement and her heart thudded in her chest.

"Stiles…" Her voice was almost pleading, her chest constricted and she nibbled on her bottom lip. Lydia watched him shake his head at her, his eyes sad.  
>"Don't I deserve to know at least half of what's going on?'' Stiles demanded, his voice rising slightly in volume, "For the past, what? Two weeks? We've been wrapped around each other kissing and-''<p>

He let out a harsh breath, his words were rough and his voice deepened as he continued, "I've made you moan my name, Lydia, okay? I've watched you fall apart for me in my own bed and-'' His words stopped abruptly and his chest rose heavily and fell again. His eyes were dark as they shone at her in the darkness. All of a sudden, the jeep seemed extremely small.

Lydia's movements were careful and slow as she slid across to the middle seat, her leg pressing against the gear stick. Her eyes were wide as she watched an agitated Stiles slam a hand on the dashboard. She winced at the sudden noise and she longed to reach out and comfort him - she just wasn't sure if he would let her.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm sorry - I fucked up, I know...'' Lydia's voice was almost a sob as she stared at her friend with wide, worried eyes, "I know-'' Her voice broke to a faint whisper. "I knew I'd fuck this up, I'm sorry-''

Her words, and her breath, were stolen from her lips as Stiles crashed his own into hers. Familiar warmth invaded her body as he blindly reached for her in the dark cab, his large hands finding her waist. He found her and pulled her onto his lap with ease, his hands finding comfort on her hips as Lydia straddled his legs and wound her arms around his neck - pulling him down to her level, closer to her.

He kissed her deeply and desperately, moaning into her as Lydia opened her lips for him - his tongue seeking out her own. She tasted like the weather outside - fresh and clean and stormy and so fucking wild. Stiles' chest rumbled against her own as he suppressed the deep groans. Outside, the rain battered against the car, each heavy raindrop matching the beat of their unsteady and erratic hearts.

"I want you, Stiles''  
>"You have me", he groaned in return, "You so fucking have me''.<p>

Stiles hands tightened on Lydia's hips at her open submission and he called out her name as she rocked against him, whimpering at the hardness she found underneath her. Her tiny hands grappled at his shoulders, anchoring herself to him at the fear she would float away. Undeniable pleasure and need wracked her body, heat traveled across her chest and the familiar ache between her thighs surfaced.  
>"Stiles'', her words were hardly intelligible, his name was gasped breathily against his lips - only to be swallowed by the boys own moans.<br>"What is it?'' Stiles mumbled into her, his tongue snaking across her lips before reclaiming them with his own.  
>"I need, I need-'', Lydia's voice was a sob and she groaned in frustration, her body grinding down on Stiles' lap. He let out a hiss of breath at her actions, his hands flying to her thighs to still her movements. Instead, his hands found smooth, bare skin and his fingers brushed the edge of her skirt dangerously.<br>"What do you need?'' Stiles' voice was low and rough and Lydia melted at the sound of it, she was almost embarrassed at the need in her voice as she rocked closer to him.  
>Almost.<p>

"Stiles, I need you… Please, need you...''  
>"Tell me sweetheart, I'll give you what you need''.<br>Lydia whimpered and took his hands in her own, pulling at them desperately. They moved along her legs until they disappeared under her skirt.  
>"Fucking hell, Lydia, do you know what you do to me?'' He pushed himself upwards and into her to prove his point. He was rock hard beneath her and trapped uncomfortably in his jeans.<br>"I like it when you call me that'', Lydia's voice was breathless and her eyes fluttered at the sensations her friend was causing.  
>"Yeah? You like me calling you 'sweetheart''? Stiles smirked against her lips.<p>

Lydia nodded unashamed, her cheeks pink and unable to talk anymore.  
>It took Stiles merely seconds to navigate his way blindly through the layers of material that was her skirt. When his fingers met the familiar feel of lace, he smiled against her lips. He brushed his fingers over her, savoring the warmth he found. The rain roared down on them overhead, drowning out Lydia's low whimper. Her head fell back, her eyes closed and her lips parted.<p>

Stiles placed wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin there. She shivered at the sensation of his teeth on her, his tongue quickly sneaking out to soothe the marks he left. One hand traced circles on her inner thigh whilst the other pulled her underwear away from her body and down her legs.  
>Lydia helped him do so with frantic actions, her legs getting tangled in the material and the small space. Stiles soothed her with more gentle kisses as she settled back down on top of him, her bare skin against the rough denim of his jeans. She was so turned on she almost wept at the sensation.<br>"Stiles. Stiles, please, please-''  
>"Shh, I know… I know, Lydia-''<p>

The boy was cut off as she attacked his lips with her own once more, her hands reaching beneath his top until she had access to his warm, hard chest. She clung to him, savoring the feel of him underneath her, against her.  
>His fingers made their way back underneath her skirt whilst he held her to him with the other arm - his hand tangled in her hair as their kisses turned frantic.<p>

"Oh god!'' Lydia tore her lips from his as his finger slipped inside of her before slowly drawing back out. A shiver tore through her body and she whimpered at the loss of him.  
>"More, please, Stiles more - need you'', Her words were nonsensical and she babbled into his lips, her sentences giving way to whimpers and moans.<br>"More? Yeah?''

She nodded against his lips, nipping at them before seeking out his tongue with her own. His fingers curled into her once more and she gasped, tightening around him. Stiles held her to his body and she engulfed his senses. All he could touch, taste, smell, see was Lydia. He moved his hand faster against her, cupping her warm, damp skin as they panted into each others open mouths. The windows were blocked with condensation and the heat that radiated from them.

"Stiles! I'm, I-''

Lydia came hard as she rocked her body into Stiles' own, his hand trapped between them and her thighs. Stiles groaned at the sight of her falling apart on his lap, his own need dangerously close to tipping over the edge. He held her until her breathing slowed, his fingers rubbing small circles on her inner thigh. The air became silent again and Lydia lay her head on Stiles' shoulder, her lips barely brushing his neck as she breathed unsteadily. A finality lay heavily in the air and Lydia's stomach twisted with a sudden uncertainty. Stiles was all she could feel, see and taste. He surrounded her and overwhelmed her - and the girl didn't know how to handle it anymore. She was terrified.

Lydia parted her lips to speak, yet she didn't quite know what she was going to say. Before she had the chance to weigh out some words on her tongue, she was interrupted.

"We can't do this anymore, Lydia''.


End file.
